Qui suis-je ?
by Alwaysinmyheart51
Summary: Azami une jeune fille de dix sept ans va voir sa vie basculer le jour ou elle va être emmenée dans un camp de concentration. Elle y rencontrera plusieurs personnes dont Madara qui l'intriguera énormément. [MadaraxOC] Madara est OOC dans cette histoire !
1. Chapter 1

Qui suis-je ?

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, seul les OCs sont à moi !

Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction sera sur un fond de seconde guerre mondiale, autrement dit inspiré de faits réels, cela dit pour que ma fiction se finisse telle que je le veux j'y ai apporté quelques modifications, par exemple elle ne déroulera pas au Japon mais dans un camp de concentration pour la majorité de l'histoire et en France l'autre partie mon OC s'appellera Azami car je veux rester dans l'esprit japonais de Naruto malgré qu'elle vivra en France et « les SS allemands » , seront des membres principalement de l'akatsuki. Mon but ici n'étant en aucun cas de blesser quelqu'un ou de bafouer la mémoire des victimes bien au contraire.

S'il vous plaît soyez indulgent quant à ma grammaire et mon orthographe je ferais mieux mais je n'ai pas de béta lectrice… J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira et si vous avez des commentaires constructifs je suis preneuse, ils aident toujours à s'améliorer.

Chapitre I : C'est maintenant que tout commence

Je marchais dans les rues de Paris depuis déjà trente minutes au moins. J'étais heureuse à ce moment là. Tellement heureuse. Beaucoup de gens me saluaient dans la rue et je me sentais légère, presque libre je dirais. Mes longs cheveux marrons bouclés rebondissaient dans mon dos en même tant que je marchais. Mes cheveux m'avaient value de nombreux compliments, j'en éprouvais une certaine fierté. J'arrivais à la maison et j'embrassais ma mère et mon père. J'allais dans la cuisine y déposer toutes les courses que j'avais faites avant de me diriger vers ma chambre pour y lire un peu. J'avais la chance immense d'avoir des parents qui voulait me donner une bonne éducation, la lecture était devenue un de mes hobbies favoris. Les livres d'amour étaient d'ailleurs ce que je préférais, j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir une belle histoire d'amour avec un homme gentil qui ferait tout pour moi. J'étais très fleur bleu il faut l'admettre. A côté de ça je savais aussi que je n'aurais peut être jamais droit à cette vie. En effet j'étais ce qu'on appelle une résistante. Par les temps qui courent on ne s'en vantait pas, au contraire il fallait que le moins de personnes possible soit au courant. Si mes pauvres parents avaient sus ils m'en auraient empêché par tous les moyens possibles. A juste titre sans doute. L'akatsuki arrêtaient des juifs, des tziganes, des homosexuels partout ou ils allaient. Ils semaient la terreur et si peu de gens semblaient réagir. Du haut de mes dix sept ans j'avais envie de réagir face à ces monstres. Je me devais de réagir. Mes missions paraissaient simples, le plus souvent on me demander de donner des tracts ou d'aider des familles juives à trouver un endroit sûr ou cacher leurs enfants. J'étais consciente que ce que je faisais était dangereux. Mais ça ne m'a jamais empêché de continuer.

\- Azami ! Viens manger, le repas est prêt !

\- J'arrive maman.

Je rejoignais mes parents à table et je mangeais avec eux, j'espérais que tous ces petits moments ne s'arrête jamais. Je souriais bêtement à chaque fois que l'un d'eux ouvraient la bouche pour parler, je savais au fond de moi que ce ne serait pas éternel, aussi je choisissais de savourer chaque parole, chaque sourire, chaque ricanement, comme la vie pouvait être douce autour de cette table. Une fois le repas fini j'aidais ma mère à débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle. Ma mère était une femme magnifique, j'avais hérité mes cheveux bouclés d'elle, et j'avais eu l'immense chance d'avoir les yeux bleus de mon père. Mes parents s'amusaient souvent à dire que je serais l'épouse parfaite. Si seulement ils savaient que leur fille chérie risquait sa vie tous les jours pour une cause qu'ils ne défendaient même pas… Ils n'étaient bien sûr pas pour les arrestations à tout va mais à vrai dire je ne les ais jamais entendu dire qu'il y avait quelque chose d'atroce et d'injuste avec cette situation.

Une fois la vaisselle finit j'embrassais une nouvelle fois ma mère et mon père en guise de bonne nuit avant d'aller dans ma chambre et de préparer mes affaires pour demain. En effet, demain allait être une grande journée je devais trouver de nouvelles familles pour les enfants juifs à cacher et aussi si j'en avais l'occasion distribuer des tracts. Je mis mon pyjama, me glissa dans mon lit, et prenait le temps de réfléchir, quelle famille je pourrais encore trouver qui accepterait de m'aider ? Bien sûr nous avions des contacts mais il y avait beaucoup plus d'enfants à mettre en sûretés que de famille prête à risquer l'arrestation pour eux… J'espérais tant que tout cela finirait bientôt. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, et même en retournant la situation encore et encore je ne parvenais pas à trouver de solutions. Mes paupières devinrent lourdes, très lourdes et je finis par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai vers huit heures, je passais dans la salle de bain pour faire tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je m'habillais tranquillement afin d'être prête à attaquer ma journée de résistante. Ma robe était de couleur bleu ciel simple, fermé avec des boutons tout le long de ma poitrine jusqu'au cou. J'enfilais mes chaussures quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je finissais de lassais mes chaussures quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit de manière brutale. Je levais la tête, et la première personne que mon regard rencontra était un homme grand roux avec beaucoup de piercing, le second était un homme aux cheveux rouge légèrement plus petit que le premier. Je me levais comprenant petit à petit ce qui se passait. On m'avait trouvé, on savait qui j'étais et aussi ce que je faisais. Dans un moment de panique j'essayais de partir en les poussant et en hurlant. Je voulais retrouver mes parents dans notre maison.

\- Papa ! Maman ! Ne les laisser pas m'emmener.

J'hurlais, je pleurais, je me débattais du mieux que je pouvais mais l'homme aux cheveux rouge me maintenait le bras avec une force que j'étais persuadée d'avoir des bleus le lendemain. Enfin si j'étais toujours vivante d'ici là… Ils m'emmenèrent dans la salle à manger ou mes parents étaient assis avec deux hommes derrières eux une arme à feu pointée sur eux si jamais ils tentés de faire quoi ce soit pour m'aider. Petit à petit je prenais conscience de l'enfer dans lequel je m'étais plongée toute seule et celui dans lequel j'avais plongé mes parents involontairement aussi.

\- Yamada Azami, 17 ans c'est bien ça ? dit l'homme aux cheveux rouge. Etonnant d'avoir une gamine de son âge résistante non Pain ?

\- Sans doute, dit le dénommé Pain froidement.

\- Eh bien en tout cas c'est la première fois que je rencontre une résistante qui ressemble a une poupée, ce n'est pas trop leur genre au résistant en général.

Le deuxième homme me frappa derrière la nuque et je m'évanouis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, la dernière image que je vis fut mes parents en train de pleurer et ma mère prête à hurler.

Je repris connaissance quelque heures plus tard dans un train, remplit de monde, tous plus terrorisés les uns que les autres, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. J'avais l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, ça sentait mauvais, les gens étaient forcés de faire leur besoin devant les autres et au même endroit ou nous étions tous. Mais ce qui me choquait le plus c'était que nous n'étions que des femmes dans ce train, aucune présence d'homme. Tout du moins je n'en voyais aucun. J'avais envie de pleurer mais je refusais de laisser mes larmes tomber. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient faire de nous ? Ou nous emmenait-il ? Et mes parents, que leur étaient ils arriver ?

\- Excuse-moi ? Tu es une résistante pas vraie ?

C'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, elle avait les yeux si clairs qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle était aveugle. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire, pour être honnête je ne savais même pas si j'en serais capable alors je me contente d'hocher la tête.

\- Mes parents l'étaient aussi, c'est pour ça que je suis là…

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes cependant aucune ne coulait sur ses joues. Elle était si pâle.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ou ils nous emmènent ? lui demandais-je.

Même si les résistants se battaient pour une cause juste ils ne savaient pas tout et je commençais à prendre conscience en voyant le nombre de personne dans ce wagon que bien évidemment la vérité était probablement même pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer avant ça…

\- Certaines femmes disent qu'ils nous emmènent à Ravensbrück, en Allemagne. Un camp de travail apparemment dit-elle, sa voix commençait à trembler.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, un camp de travail, vraiment ? Alors c'était ça notre punition ? Être traité comme des esclaves ? Je me sentais de plus en plus mal…

\- Dis… Je pourrais rester avec toi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule et tu es la seule personne qui ait un peu discuté avec moi depuis qu'on est monté dans ce train…

Elle semblait si apeurée, elle me faisait mal au cœur.

\- Bien sûr… Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Hinata et toi ?

\- Moi c'est Azami…

Et c'est ainsi que commença tout doucement ma descente au enfer. En cette journée du 23 Janvier 1942.


	2. Chapter 2 : L'arrivé

Chapitre II : l'arrivé

Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura ce trajet en train des heures, des jours. J'avais perdu la notion du temps et je me sentais faible, Hinata se collait à moi le plus possible pour éviter une vieille femme malade à côté d'elle qui n'arrêtait pas de vomir. Nous ne pouvions rien faire pour l'aider et c'était terrible. Nous n'avions presque pas eu à manger pendant tout le trajet. Je priais pour qu'on arrive le plus vite possible et qu'on nous dise finalement ce qu'il allait advenir de nous. Hinata avait pleurait plusieurs fois pendant le trajet et j'admettais volontiers que moi aussi j'en mourrais d'envie. J'essayais alors de la rassurer du mieux que je pouvais ne croyant pas moi-même à ce que je lui disais.

\- Hinata tu ne m'as pas dis ton âge ? Dis-je d'une voix peu confiante.

Je voulais la faire parler, faire en sorte qu'elle et moi puissions penser à autre chose même si ma technique n'était franchement pas la meilleure et je le savais. C'est fou ce que l'être humain peu essayer de faire pour se sortir d'une situation qui l'angoisse.

\- J'ai seize ans. Azami si tu essayes de me réconforter c'est très gentil mais je crains vraiment que ça n'est aucun effet.

\- Je comprends mais…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir le train s'arrêta et les portes du wagon s'ouvrirent d'une manière brusque. Le soleil me brûla les yeux tant nous étions resté dans le noir longtemps. Mes yeux mirent un moment à s'habituer à cette clarté mais une fois fait j'étais contente de voir autre chose que les parois du wagon dans lequel nous étions prisonnières. Il faisait froid et Hinata glissa sa main dans la mienne, elle tremblait elle était morte de peur. En ce qui me concerne je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour me montrer digne et forte mais j'étais tout le contraire. J'étais terrifiée moi aussi. Les hommes nous firent descendre du wagon en nous agrippant par les bras ou même parfois par les cheveux, nous poussant et nous hurlant dessus. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer les hommes nous séparaient, je reconnaissais quelques femmes que j'avais aperçu pendant le voyage envoyées dans une toute autre direction. Je me demandais pourquoi et si finalement la direction que je prenais n'étais pas la pire, je n'en savais rien mais au moins je n'étais pas seule… J'étais avec Hinata et ça me réconfortais beaucoup.

Quand le wagon fut entièrement vidé une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avec une fleur de papier dans les cheveux et tout de noir vêtu nous ordonna de nous déshabiller complément. Toutes les femmes étaient hésitantes, mal à l'aise, on échangeait toutes des regards n'étant pas sûre d'avoir bien compris, après tout quelles étaient leurs motivations à nous demander une telle chose. Cependant le regard de cette femme et des autres femmes qui l'accompagnaient nous promettait un futur bien sombre si on ne coopérait pas maintenant. La seule chose qui me confortait un peu était le fait que tous les hommes qui nous avait « accueillis » en arrivant n'était pas les demandeurs d'une telle chose, non eux se chargeait d'emmener l'autre groupe de femme au loin dans un véhicule pour on ne sait quelle raison.

Petit à petit les femmes se mirent à nue, essayant tout de même de cacher leur corps du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. Moi aussi, ayant toujours été de nature pudique j'essayais de me cacher, je me sentais blessée en tant que femme et je savais qu'il en était de même pour toutes celles qui m'accompagnaient.

Tout s'enchaînait très vite, nous vîmes plusieurs femmes arrivées avec des ciseaux et elles commencèrent à nous couper les cheveux très courts. Toutes les femmes se mirent à pleurer mais aucune d'elles n'essayaient de se débattre. Quand vint mon tour la femme aux cheveux bleu m'agrippa les cheveux avec une telle force que j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de ciseaux pour les enlever. Plus elle avançait dans son travail plus ma tête s'allégeait, ce sentiment n'avait rien de glorifiant. Moi qui avait toujours était complimenté sur mes cheveux je me sentais à présent tout sauf femme. Je ne me rendais pas compte que je pleurais jusqu'à ce que je sente une perle salée s'arrêter sur ma lèvre supérieure, puis une autre et encore une autre. Hinata avait désormais les cheveux très très court aussi mais il en restait assez pour qu'on puisse encore en deviner la couleur. On n'osait à peine se regarder. C'était un triste spectacle.

Quand tout cela fut fini, elles nous emmenèrent quelque part une pièce semblait il comme une autre, et elles commencèrent à nous tatouer un numéro, un matricule. La douleur physique était bien présente, mais la douleur que je ressentais allée bien au-delà, on venait de me condamner à être un numéro toute ma vie, on venait en quelque sorte de me retirer mon humanité, on venait de me retirer la chance d'oublier un jour toute cette partie de mon histoire car elle resterait à jamais gravée sur ma peau, et ça c'était le plus douloureux. Une fois toutes immatriculées elles nous donnèrent à toute un ensemble horrible gris qui pour la plupart du temps sentait extrêmement mauvais car il avait du être porté avant nous.

La femme aux cheveux bleus nous dirigea vers un baraquement Hinata et moi avec un groupe de jeunes filles que je ne connaissais pas. Elle nous laissa ici seules, pour aller donner un autre baraquement à un autre groupe de fille. Je prenais le temps d'observer ce désormais chez moi et mon cœur se serrait de plus en plus. Les lits ne comportaient aucune couverture ou oreiller et vu l'espace du baraquement nous supposâmes vite qu'on allait devoir dormir les unes avec les autres et ce de manière très serré. Nous comprîmes très vite qu'après tout ce qui nous était déjà arrivé, notre confort n'était et ne serait pas leur priorité. Nous vîmes que la journée touchait à sa fin donc nous nous plaçâmes dans un « lit » de bois Hinata moi et deux autres filles qui s'appelaient Sakura et Ino. La première avait les cheveux roses avec de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude et la seconde les cheveux blonds avec des yeux bleus bien plus beaux que les miens. Il faisait très froid finalement dormir à quatre nous avait permis de nous tenir chaud au maximum…

Le lendemain matin nous furent réveillées par les femmes d'hier qui nous hurlaient de nous lever et taper avec leur armes dans nos lits fait de bois. Nous étions forcées de nous mettre debout et de courir dehors, d'après une jeune fille d'un autre baraquement, ce serait comme ça tous les matins car elles allaient faire l'appel pour voir qui était décédés dans la nuit. Je n'en revenais pas, ils étaient conscient que beaucoup d'entre nous allait mourir dans la nuit à cause de maladie, du rythme de vie ou même encore des températures et de nos conditions de vie et ils laissaient ça se produire. Ce n'était plus à des Hommes que nous avions à faire mais des monstres.

Avec Hinata nous arrivâmes à l'endroit ou toutes les femmes étaient réunies, Sakura et Ino nous rejoignirent dans les secondes qui suivaient et nous comprîmes vite que nous devions nous mettre en rangs pour qu'elles puissent faire l'appel. Mon ventre commençait à crier famine, j'étais morte de faim je me demandais quand ils allaient se décider à nous nourrir, je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur la question car à mon étonnement ce ne fut pas cette étrange femme aux cheveux bleus qui prit la parole mais un homme, il était très grand, il avait des cheveux très longs et noirs qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille, il nous regardait avec dégout, il nous méprisait. L'appel dura des heures et des heures durant. J'étais tellement fatiguée, je regardais autour de moi et toutes les filles semblaient exténuées. Mon regard se porta une énième fois sur cet homme, il m'intriguait beaucoup.

Quand l'appel fut enfin terminé nous avons pu aller manger. Bien sûr ce n'était pas un festin, loin de là…on avait à peine du café pour la matinée enfin si on peut appeler ça café… J'étais toujours morte de faim et je compris bien vite que je le serais probablement tout le temps jusqu'à ce que je puisse partir d'ici. M'échapper… Quelle douce idée… J'en avais tellement envie seulement j'étais terrifiée de me faire dénoncer, de ne pas savoir ou aller, qu'un homme ou une femme de ce camp ne m'attrape et me fasse je ne sais quoi, j'avais peur de mourir. Je savais qu'il fallait que j'essaye, mais pour l'heure je me contentais d'observer et quand viendrait ma chance je partirais, et j'emmènerais Hinata avec moi.

Nous nous levions Hinata, Sakura, Ino et moi pour aller travailler avec les autres et j'entendais parler les filles du jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui avait fait l'appel ce matin.

\- Les filles de l'autre baraquement m'ont dit qu'il était cruel, il n'a aucune compassion, et apparemment elles le suspecteraient d'avoir eu une relation avec Konan, tu sais la fille aux cheveux bleus qui nous hurle tout le temps dessus ?

Ino et Hinata étaient très attentives à ce que Sakura venait de dire et je suppose que comme elles se résignaient déjà à vivre ici, elles voulaient en savoir plus sur qui nous surveillait… Ou plutôt lesquels éviter au maximum… J'étais plus ou moins choquée de ce qu'avait dit Sakura comment un homme aussi beau pouvait il être aussi cruel que ce qu'elle avait entendu dire. D'un autre côté, comment pouvait-il être un homme bien s'il était ici à faire l'appel… Cette pensée me hanta et je n'avais que ça en tête toute la journée. Certaines femmes c'était fait fusillée dans l'après midi pour rien du tout et jeté dans la fausse commune avec ceux qui était mort de fatigue et de faim… Cette atrocité n'en finissait pas.

Le soir arriva enfin, nous mangions peu, seul un maigre bouillon et morceau de pain constituait notre repas. Nos ventres gargouillaient encore, nous étions toutes tellement fatiguées que nous nous endormîmes rapidement malgré nos lits très inconfortables espérant qu'on se réveillerait dans nos lits, chez nous, et que tout cela n'était en fait qu'un mauvais rêve.

 _J'espère quand même vous rassurez Madara ne va pas tarder à arriver "vraiment" dans l'histoire, aucune crainte à avoir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Après tout, même s'il ne plaît qu'à une personne ça me comblera quand même de joie._


	3. Chapter 3 : De mal en pire

Chapitre III : De mal en pire

Quelques jours plus tard les choses étaient les mêmes, nous étions réveillées par celle dont nous savions désormais le nom Konan. Quand les filles étaient trop faibles pour se lever elles étaient tuées et quand elles mettaient trop de temps elles étaient battues… nos vies étaient infernales… Nous nous mettions en ligne pour l'appel du jour et le même homme aux longs cheveux noirs faisait l'appel, tous les matins. Une fille m'avait dit une fois qu'il s'appelait Madara, il avait apparemment une position hiérarchique très importante dans le camp. L'appel me fatiguais chaque jour plus et au moment ou je pensais que j'allais tomber d'épuisement un homme arriva en tirant par le bras une jeune fille d'environ seize ans qui hurlait et se débattait comme une furie. Elle avait l'air d'avoir été battue peut être même violée à en juger par les bleus sur ses cuisses. L'homme dit quelque chose dans l'oreille de Madara, celui-ci fronça les sourcils et il souffla d'un air à la fois agacé mais aussi ennuyé.

Il nous ordonna de nous diriger à un endroit bien précis du camp. Une partie ou je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds, en arrivant je compris vite pourquoi je n'y avais jamais été et pourquoi c'était finalement une bonne chose. Il s'agissait là d'un endroit réservé à l'exécution des prisonnières.

Konan prit la parole en première, selon ses dires cette jeune fille aller être pendue car elle s'était échappée et ils l'avaient retrouvé environ cent mètres plus loin du camp impossible de courir plus tant elle était faible. J'étais en état de choque ils allaient pendre une jeune fille de seize ans car elle avait voulu s'échapper. Ca aurait pu être moi environ une semaine plus tôt si j'avais tenté de m'enfuir tête baissée comme mon esprit me disait de le faire.

Ca me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche j'avais envie de vomir, j'étais sûre de ne pas pouvoir regarder cette jeune fille se faire pendre. C'était des monstres, ils n'étaient pas humains. Ils étaient incapables de ressentir une once d'émotion. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur mes joues. J'étais impuissante face à tout ce qui se passait. La jeune fille continuait d'hurler et je priais silencieusement pour que sa mort soit rapide et indolore même si je savais que rien ne se passerait de la manière dont je le souhaitais.

J'étais consciente malheureusement que personne ne lui viendrait en aide de peur d'être la suivante. L'homme qui avait amené la fille ici lui passa la corde autour du cou, mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite et fort. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui était en train de se passer sous mes yeux, Konan ou Madara allait forcément l'arrêter ils ne pouvaient décemment pas laisser ça arriver, c'était improbable ! L'homme tira un levier vers lui, le sol se déroba sous les pieds de la malheureuse et elle tomba dans le vide, son corps se balançant au bout de la corde dans une danse sinistre, elle suffoquait petit à petit… Konan, cet homme et Madara regardaient la scène sans tourner les yeux, ils semblaient presque inhumains.

J'allais être malade je le sentais, beaucoup de filles autour de moi étaient elles aussi déjà en train de vomir et je ne dérogeais pas à la règle, mon ventre se tordit d'un coup et je vomissais mon maigre repas d'hier soir. Ma gorge me brûlait atrocement, j'étais tellement faible je me sentais de plus en plus mal, Ino le remarqua et passa son bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir. Elle me parlait mais je n'entendais rien. Quand la scène fut fini, je vis que Madara changea d'expression mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde, aussi me demandais-je si je n'avais pas rêvé.

Nous pûmes enfin aller manger, mais pour une fois l'idée de manger me semblait insoutenable, mais je savais aussi que si je ne mangeais pas j'aurais une chance en plus de mourir et ce n'étais pas vraiment ce que je souhaitais malgré les conditions dans lesquels nous vivions. Je me raccrochais à l'idée qu'un jour ou l'autre je pourrais partir que tout sera fini, et que je retrouverais une vie normale, ou presque. Je mis alors le morceau de pain dur dans ma bouche et le mâchait au mieux que je pouvais, doucement de peur de le vomir. En faisant ça je choisissais une fois de plus de vivre. J'allais m'en sortir, Hinata, Sakura et Ino aussi, après tout il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Après avoir mangé, nous commençâmes à travailler plus dur et plus longtemps semblai-il. Notre tâche était de recoudre des tat de vêtement.

Beaucoup plus d'hommes nous surveillaient depuis la pendaison de cette pauvre fille ce matin même. En effet, le fait qu'elle ait pu s'échapper laisser prédire que d'autres essaieraient peut être et réussiraient sans doute et ça n'était pas bon du tout pour eux. Le fait de repenser à cette fille me fit aussitôt penser que ses parents ne seraient jamais mis au courant de sa mort. Enfin s'ils étaient encore en vie eux-mêmes… et moi mes parents qu'étaient-ils advenus d'eux ? Allaient-ils bien ? Est-ce qu'ils essayaient de me retrouver ? Je m'accrochais à cette petite lueur d'espoir. Après tout j'étais leur fille unique et ils m'aimaient, j'en étais persuadée alors bien sûr qu'ils devaient être en train de remuer ciel et terre pour me retrouver…

Arrivée à la fin de la journée tout mon corps tremblait et mes larmes coulaient toutes seules je détestais cette vie qui était la mienne je voulais partir loin, retrouver ma liberté, mes parents, ma vie tout simplement…

-Azami ?

Je tournais la tête immédiatement les yeux encore pleins de larmes et je voyais Sakura qui me scrutait avec de grands yeux émeraudes. J'essayais d'effacer toute trace de mes pleurs en passant mon bras sur mes yeux mais rien n'y faisais et je le savais très bien.

\- Que veux-tu ? As-tu besoin de moi pour rassurer une autre fille du baraquement ?

En effet, Sakura était un peu comme la psychologue ici, elle était très intéressée par la psychologie humaine avant d'arriver ici, elle essayait donc d'être la plus présente possible auprès de celles qui en avaient le plus besoin, mais certaine fois elle disait avoir besoin de mon aide car j'aurais quelque chose d'apaisant selon ses dires.

-Non je venais juste pour te parler, à toi et à toi seule, tu sais je parle avec quasiment toutes les filles ici pour qu'on essaye de surmonter cela toutes ensembles et qu'aucune de se sente seule, mais toi et moi nous ne nous parlons jamais. Tu es très renfermée sur toi-même ce que je peux comprendre parfaitement tu sais…Mais nous devrions discuter ensemble si tu le veux bien… Comment tu te sens ?

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu essayes de jouer la psychologue avec moi ? On est toute dans la même merde je te signale ! Toi comprise ! Autant que nous, alors arrête de faire la fille forte qui veut aider tout le monde. Au lieu de ça, essaye déjà de t'aider toi-même ! Je sais bien que tu es arrivée ici enceinte et que tu as perdu l'enfant peu de temps après Sakura.

Je venais de toucher une corde sensible, ses larmes commencèrent à couler.

\- Tu es tellement en colère que tu essayes de blesser les autres, c'est normal, c'est un phénomène courant ici. J'ai peut être perdu l'enfant que je portais en arrivant ici Azami, ça m'a beaucoup affecté et fait souffrir, je ne m'en remettrais probablement jamais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne dois pas essayer de soutenir les filles qui sont ici dans la même merde que moi justement comme tu l'as si bien dit. Sache que si tu as envie de parler un jour je serais toujours présente malgré tout, maintenant pardonne moi de t'avoir importuné, ce n'était mon intention.

\- Attend !

Sakura qui avait fait demi-tour me regardait à présent, ses yeux émeraude semblaient me scruter de l'intérieur.

-J'ai été horrible de dire une telle chose, s'il te plaît pardonne moi… Je n'arrête pas de penser à la jeune fille de ce matin, elle était si jeune comme nous toutes ici, ça aurait pu être l'une d'entre nous ! Et aucun des ces monstres qui nous surveillent n'a bougé le petit doigt pour lui éviter la mort. Ils me répugnent tous tellement ici, j'aimerais tellement rentrer, je sais que ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant mais je n'arrête pas de penser qu'on ne peut tout bonnement pas rester ici indéfiniment pas vrai ?

Je commençais à pleurer à nouveau et Sakura me prit dans ses bras me laissant pleurer, elle pleurait toujours elle aussi je le remarquais et sans vraiment le sentir arriver je m'endormis, à moins que je n'ai fait un malaise.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin par les hurlements habituelles de Konan et de ces autres femmes dont j'ignorais le nom, et je me rendis compte que Sakura m'avait certainement allongée à l'endroit ou je dormais d'habitude, c'est-à-dire avec Hinata elle et Ino car je n'étais plus dans ses bras mais allongée sur notre « lit » de bois. Je me levais tellement vite pour éviter de me faire battre que des points noirs vinrent troubler ma vision et je ne pouvais plus voir correctement. Je tombais alors à la renverse et Konan trouva bon de me relever en me tirant par le bras d'une manière brusque une autre femme qui l'accompagnait arriva et me gifla avec une telle force que mon nez se mit à saigner. Konan lâcha mon bras et je vacillais j'essayais tant bien que mal de rester debout quand Hinata m'attrapa par le bras pour nous faire sortir pour l'appel.

L'appel avait duré des heures comme chaque matin, notre café avait été bien trop vite bu comme toujours et nos ventres criaient toujours autant famines. La journée se déroula à une lenteur incroyable, j'étais paralysée de peur à chaque fois qu'un homme qui nous surveillais s'arrêtait dans mon dos mais jamais il ne me disait quoi que fut, non à chaque fois il repartait et s'arrêtait derrière une autre fille. La journée toucha à sa fin et j'allais me coucher le ventre vide car Konan et les autres avaient décidés que notre travail d'aujourd'hui avait été bien lent, qu'on ne c'était pas beaucoup dépensée et que donc nous n'avions aucune raison d'avoir faim.

Les semaines passaient, et j'essayais de faire attention à chaque détail, j'essayais de trouver un plan pour nous échapper mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver de plans qui tienne la route, d'autant plus que depuis la pendaison de la jeune fille la dernière fois, un tas d'autres femme s'était faites tuer car elles avaient tenter de s'échapper. La mort semblait nous coller à la peau.

Un jour pas comme un autre je reprisais un vêtement et un homme aux cheveux blonds vint à notre rencontre, il n'était pas du tout aimable, comme à peu près toutes les personnes qui nous gardaient ici… Il s'appelait Deidara. Nous l'avions vu quelques fois pour l'exécution d'une femme ou bien pour en tuer une qui n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Il avait d'ailleurs la fâcheuse tendance de vérifier les vêtements que nous cousions, sûrement juste pour nous terrifier et s'assurer qu'on ferait du bon travail plus que par intérêt et réel passion de la couture.

\- Toi la fille aux yeux clairs, tu viens avec moi dépêche toi !

La fille aux yeux clairs étaient Hinata, je ne pouvais plus continuer à travailler j'étais comme obligée de regarder ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Deidara venait prendre des jeunes filles et bien souvent elles ne revenaient pas, ou quand elles revenaient elles étaient dans un état si horrible qu'elle décédait souvent rapidement… Seulement deux des femmes qu'il avait emmené étaient revenues vivantes et elles avaient mis un moment avant de s'en remettre. Mais nous n'avions jamais su ce qu'il c'était passé durant la période ou elles avaient été emmenées car elles ont toujours refusées d'en parler et bien souvent elle finissait en larmes quand on osait évoquer devant elles le fait que des jeunes femmes se faisait emmener.

Hinata pleurait et se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle se faisait emmener par Deidara loin de nous, loin de moi. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de ne plus la revoir car c'était malheureusement ce qui arrivait trop souvent pour être optimiste. Je ne pourrais pas expliquer ce qu'il se passa dans ma tête à ce moment là mais je refusais de perdre encore quelqu'un que j'aimais, une de mes seules amies ici, alors je trouvais la force de me lever et de courir après elle.

-Arrêtez ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Ou est ce que vous l'emmener ?

\- Elle va chez Orochimaru gamine et je te conseille de dégager avant que je ne te donne une leçon dont tu te rappelleras !

Hinata pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, moi aussi je pleurais et lui me lançais un regard meurtrier. Mais je refusais d'abandonner, je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir, quitte à mettre ma propre vie en danger.

\- Deidara je vous en supplie, laissait la partir et prenez moi !

\- Quoi ? Non Azami !

Hinata tentait d'attraper ma main, elle voulait me dissuader, me dire de me taire et de partir comme si de rien tant qu'il en était temps car elle savait elle aussi que les filles qui partait ne revenait quasiment jamais. Je tentais le tout pour le tout car Deidara m'avait royalement ignoré, je l'attrapais par le bras en tentant de l'arrêter de marcher. La gifle partie toute seule et je me retrouvais genoux à terre, tête basse avec des larmes partout sur mon visage.

-Je vais te faire payer ça, petite conne.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça Deidara ?

Deidara qui s'apprêtait à me frapper s'arrêta net, quelque chose semblait changer dans son comportement. Je relevais la tête doucement et je vis ce qui venais de le stopper, Madara se tenait la, à côté de lui Hinata assise les mains rassemblées ensemble comme si elle priait pour moi.

 _Voilà Madara arrive enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire que ce soit en message privé ou en review. Pareil si vous avez des critiques constructives je suis preneuse ! Cette fiction étant entièrement écrite et finie je suis entrain d'en écrire une autre que je posterais peut être ici quand elle sera elle aussi complète._


	4. Chapter 4 : Le calme avant la tempête

Chapitre IV : Le calme avant la tempête

Madara était là, pas loin de moi, je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près avant aujourd'hui. Il était grand, bien plus grand que ce que j'avais l'impression de voir durant l'appel, il mesurait bien une tête de plus que moi, il portait une simple tenue noir avec des gants noir. Il se tenait bien droit, ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient au milieu de son dos. Je me demandais comment c'était possible d'être un homme avec des cheveux aussi longs et de ne pas ressemblait à une fille. L'expression sur son visage montrait bien qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur, il avait un air sombre, les sourcils froncés et ne me jetait pas un regard.

-Madara… j'étais en train d'emmener cette fille à Orochimaru, pour ses… hm..tests. Mais cette sauvage s'est jetée sur moi je voulais juste lui donner une correction.

-Madara je vous en supplie, ne laissez pas Hinata partir là bas, s'il vous plaît !

Il remarqua finalement que j'étais là, tournant ses yeux pour qu'ils rencontrent les miens. Il me regardait durement, je ne lisais aucune émotion sur son visage et j'étais sérieusement effrayée. Il prit enfin la parole sans me lâcher du regard.

\- Je m'occupe de cette gamine, et va ramener celle aux yeux clairs à son travail.

Son ton était horriblement dur, un frisson remontait le long de mon échine, pourquoi voulait-il s'occuper de moi ? Allait- il me frapper ? Ou pire me tuer…

-Mais Madara je

-Pas un mot, je suis déjà en train de perdre mon temps à devoir m'occuper d'elle car tu ne sais pas gérer une situation. Je te déconseille fortement d'essayer d'avoir le dernier mot avec moi.

Il était menaçant, à un tel point que Deidara recula d'un pas. Mais il reprit vite contenance et attrapa Hinata par le bras pour la faire se relever il la remmener à l'endroit ou nous étions en train de travailler quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se retourna pour voir mon visage et je pu lire dans ses yeux qu'elle était inquiète pour moi. Je laissais mon regarde retourner à Madara il me regardait de haut, il semblait particulièrement énervé. Seulement il venait de sauver mon amie. J'essayais alors de dire quelque chose d'approprié à la situation.

\- Merci beau…

\- Est-ce que je t'ai permis de dire quelque chose ?

J'étais surprise je voulais répondre que non mais que après ce qu'il venait de faire il me semblait logique de le remercier. Son regard perçant me dissuada de tenter de dire quelque chose d'autre, sa question n'attendait aucune réponse, au contraire il attendait de moi que je la ferme.

Il m'ordonna alors de me relever et le suivre, en silence. Je marchais pendant un moment et j'avais l'impression que ce n'étais pas bon signe. Malgré tout je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de le suivre. Je marchais avec une sorte de résignation et je manquais de peu de le percuter quand il s'arrêter devant un bâtiment que le camp contenait, dont j'ignorais complètement l'existence. Il me fit rentrer à l'intérieur et j'étais choquée de voir de beau tapis sur les sols, de la chaleur à l'intérieur du bâtiment et surtout des meubles, des vrais. J'avais l'impression de rêver comme si je m'étais tellement habituée à être dans un endroit lugubre, sale et froid que rien d'autre ne pouvait exister ici bas.

Madara m'ignorait entièrement et continuait à avancer jusqu'à ouvrir une porte en poussant à l'intérieur pour que j'y rentre. Il s'agissait d'un endroit qui faisait office de bureau avec de la paperasse sur celui-ci,une chaise derrière et un canapé juste en face de tout cela.

\- Va t'asseoir sur le sofa dépêche toi.

C'était un ordre je me dépêchais de l'exécuter ne sachant pas ce qui allait advenir de moi si je ne le faisais pas. Il était quant à lui assis derrière son bureau sur la chaise que j'avais vu quelques secondes avant.

\- Qui penses-tu être pour t'interposer dans les affaires des hommes ?

Son ton était glacial.

\- Je ne voulais causer du tord à personne Madara ! Je voulais juste sauver mon amie, nous ne savons rien de ce qui se passe chez ce « Orochimaru » mais les filles qui y vont n'en reviennent presque jamais. Je vous en supplie c'est mon amie essayer de me comprendre.

J'avais parlé d'une rapidité incroyable, j'étais tellement stressée, j'avais tellement peur. J'étais seule dans le bureau d'un des hommes qui nous gardait ici. Et pas des moindre, Madara, qui était considéré comme un homme mauvais. Je craignais pour ma vie.

\- Tu as fini ? Sache Azami que ton charabia m'importe peu. Ce que tu as fais pour sauver ton amie étais stupide, du suicide même, elle sera probablement morte demain.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! Comment ça elle sera probablement morte demain, qu'est ce que ça veut dire au juste ? Vous venez de lui sauver la vie !

\- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on la ramène travailler car nous manquions d'effectif aujourd'hui et qu'elle est définitivement unes des meilleures en couture ici. Mais demain de nouvelles arrivantes seront là, alors si Deidara la désigne toujours comme étant celle qui doit aller chez Orochimaru, alors elle partira.

Je n'en revenais pas… Alors il ne lui avait pas sauvé la vie… Ce n'était qu'à des fins personnelles qu'il avait fait cela.

\- Madara, je vous en supplie, vous savez qu'ils vont se venger sur elle dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion, vous ne pouvez pas laisser ça arriver…

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de me mêler de ces histoires pathétiques si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Madara s'il vous plaît, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, tout ce que vous m'ordonnerez, mais s'il vous plaît ne la laisser pas être une de leur victime. Pitié…

\- Tout ce que je veux ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui…

Il se leva de sa chaise, s'approcha de moi. Je tremblais comme une feuille, il m'ordonna de me lever ce que je fis. J'avais l'impression d'être une proie et lui le prédateur. Il jouait avec moi et j'en étais consciente, mais je ne savais pas jusqu'où ça allait aller.

\- Très bien, dit-il, tu viendras travailler ici dorénavant. Tu t'occuperas du ménage et de ranger tout ce que je t'ordonnerais de ranger. Tu t'occuperas de mon linge aussi, tu le repriseras quand j'en aurais besoin. En contre partie je m'engage à éviter les représailles contre ton amie. Tout du moins, l'aller direct chez Orochimaru.

Il avait dit tout ça tout en me tournant autour et bien que la peur soit présente, je soufflais de soulagement suite à cette nouvelle. Il s'arrêta dans mon dos près de mon oreille et me chuchota :

\- En revanche si tu es irrespectueuse ou que tu ne fais pas ta part du marché, je te le ferais payer tu m'entends ? Je ne crois pas que ton amie te pardonnerais d'avoir provoqué pire que son rendez vous avec Orochimaru.

Incapable de parler, je me contentais d'hocher la tête malgré la terreur que je ressentais à ce moment là. Il était un homme cruel. Et j'avais intérêt à être prudente.

\- Bien. Des questions ?

\- Comment savez-vous mon prénom ?

\- Je suis le chef adjoint de ce camp. Tu fais partie du dernier train qui est arrivé la dernière fois, j'ai lu tout vos dossier et disons simplement que tu es une des seules ici à avoir des yeux aussi bleus. Maintenant va aider les autres tu commenceras demain après l'appel.

Je me dépêchais de courir, sortir de ce bâtiment et de rejoindre les autres, et surtout de savoir comment aller ma petite Hinata. Quand j'arrivais Hinata avait reprit son travail, ses beaux yeux clairs étaient tout rouge.

\- Hinata ?

\- Azami oh Dieu soi loué !

Elle me prit dans ses bras et pleura mais nous ne pouvions pas rester comme ça longtemps Konan était dans les parages et elle n'apprécierait certainement pas qu'on ne travaille pas. Nous nous remettions donc au travail et nous discutions à voix basse de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Azami tu es folle vraiment, merci pour ce que tu as fais pour moi mais j'ai eu tellement peur ! Madara t'a-t-il… fait du mal ?

\- Non Hinata sois tranquille. Seulement… C'est la dernière fois que je travaillerais ici, à partir de demain je devrais travailler dans son bâtiment, il m'a promis de veiller sur toi si je faisais bien tout ce qu'il me demandait donc…

\- Azami… Tu n'aurais pas du… Je suis désolée, j'espère qu'il ne t'arrivera rien de mal à cause de moi je ne me le pardonnerais jamais !

\- Tout va bien Hinata.

Nous continuions nos travaux en silence jusqu'à la fin de journée et nous retournions à notre baraque pour manger avec Sakura et Ino qui avait fini un tout petit peu plus tôt leurs tâches. Pendant que nous mangions je ressentais une forte douleur dans mon bas ventre. Quand les filles commencèrent à se mettre au lit j'en parlais avec Sakura et elle me propose de m'emmener aux toilettes qui ne se trouvait bien sûr pas dans notre baraquement mais dans un bâtiment réservé à ça.

Quand nous arrivâmes, j'expliquais à Sakura la douleur dont j'étais victime depuis quelques minutes et elle me demanda si elle pouvait m'ausculter, j'acceptais et la laissais regarder ce qui clochait.

\- Azami, rien ne cloche enfin…Tu as eu tes menstruations. Par contre tu n'as pas perdu beaucoup de sang.

\- Mais nous sommes là depuis un moment déjà et je n'avais jamais eu mes règles jusqu'ici alors pourquoi maintenant.

\- Tu sais, nous ne mangeons pas beaucoup depuis que nous sommes ici, nous sommes très affaiblis et nous perdons beaucoup de poids ce qui fait que souvent notre corps de femme ne réagit plus de la même manière car il ne possède plus tout ce dont il à besoin pour fonctionner normalement. Cependant tu restes une femme et il se peut que ton corps réagisse de manière tout à fait irrégulière. Je veux dire peut être que tu as vécu quelque chose aujourd'hui ou hier qui t'a déclenché tes règles soudainement, ça ne veut absolument pas dire que tu les auras de nouveau dans quelques semaines… c'est déjà arrivée à beaucoup de femme ici.

\- Je vois… Bien, merci retournons nous coucher nous sommes déjà bien trop fatiguées pour perdre du sommeil comme ça.

Elle ne répondit pas et nous partions tout simplement nous coucher comme si de rien n'était. J'étais stressée incroyablement stressée. Mes menstruations ? Ici ? Je pensais que je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir mes règles, autrement je pensais ne plus jamais être capable d'avoir une vie de femme normale. Bien que je les ai toujours détesté car elles me faisaient souffrir c'était aussi grâce à ça que j'étais une femme entière capable d'avoir des enfants et le fait de ne plus les avoir m'avait étrangement pincé le cœur. Mais à présent je ne savais pas quoi en penser, c'était tout simplement un phénomène dû au stress et qui disparaîtrait à nouveau. J'eux beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit là.

Le lendemain matin le réveil fût encore brutal, l'appel toujours aussi long, mais je me sentais aussi très seule, aujourd'hui était mon premier jour de travail loin de mes amies et j'angoissais. Avant de partir en direction du bâtiment de Madara, Sakura m'avait donné un tissu à mettre dans ma culotte pour éviter que je mette du sang partout si jamais mes menstruations abondantes. C'était pour moi une raison de plus d'être mal à l'aise en allant là bas. C'était stupide, il ne remarquerait probablement même pas.

J'arrivais au bâtiment angoissée, il m'attendait dans son bureau. Il releva la tête quand il m'entendit et je me demandais si ça lui arrivait de sourire parfois.

\- Bonjour

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre et il m'ordonna simplement de nettoyer sa chambre et de ranger les livres qui y trainaient dans l'ordre alphabétique. Il m'indiqua ou était sa chambre et reparti dans son bureau pour continuer ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Sa chambre était grande, sombre et surtout pleine de livres. Je commençais par faire son lit et je me sentais nostalgique. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas dormis dans un vrai lit. Une fois fait, je me mettais à genoux pour ramasser les livres et je les posais sur le lit le temps que je fasse les poussières sur ses meubles. Je commençais à trier ses livres par ordre alphabétique comme il me l'avait demandé mais je commençais à avoir peur car je pensais ne jamais réussir à tous les ranger avant la fin de journée tellement il y en avait.

Le titre de certain des livres m'interpellait sérieusement, et je mourrais d'envie de les lire. Malheureusement je n'étais pas la pour ça et je le savais.

\- Arrête ce que tu fais et vient me faire à manger.

Je sursautais en l'entendant parler car je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer. Il esquissa un sourire narquois quand il le vit et je me levais en vitesse pour aller préparer à manger. Je lui préparais un plat dont la recette était posée sur la table et du thé comme boisson. Il m'ordonna de me mettre à table avec lui et il remarqua bien vite que mon estomac criait famine. Je baissais la tête, honteuse.

\- Sers toi quelque chose à manger, mais je te préviens si tu dis oses dire ça à quelqu'un je te tuerais moi-même.

Un long frisson me remonta l'échine. Me tuer… ? Je me levais et me servit dans une petite assiette assez pour que mon estomac arrête de grogner mais pas suffisamment pour que je n'ai plus faim jusqu'au prochain repas. Je remarquais que son regard était posé sur moi.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Je croyais que vous aviez lu mon dossier…

\- Tu penses peut être être assez intéressante pour que je retienne tout de toi ?

Il me blessa avec ses mots, mais je ne pouvais pas le lui montrer, aussi je décidais de lui répondre comme si cela ne me coûtait rien du tout alors que je mourrais d'envie de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre.

\- J'ai dix sept ans.

Il ne dit rien, il se contentait de m'observer et me dit de retourner travailler ce que je fis dans l'instant. La fin de journée passa plutôt vite, j'avais eu le temps de ranger tous les livres et de nettoyer la vaisselle utilisée le midi même. Il me laissa repartir sans lever la tête de sa paperasse. Je me sentais bien pour une fois, ça n'avait pas été aussi terrible que ce que j'avais cru. Il n'était pas particulièrement sympathique quand il me parlait et il me parlait peu mais je me sentais quand même plus à l'aise finalement dans son bâtiment avec lui pas loin, qu'avec des hommes qui nous surveillaient près à nous tuer à la moindre erreur. En plus il m'avait nourrit. Bien sûr ce n'était pas énorme ce que j'avais pu manger mais c'était toujours plus que ce que j'aurais normalement du manger et je lui en étais reconnaissante en quelque sorte.

Quand j'arrivais dans le baraquement les filles y étaient déjà et je remarquais qu'elles étaient plus inquiètes les unes que les autres. J'étais heureuse de les retrouver. Je les serrais une à une dans mes bras. Elle attendait que je leur raconte ce qu'il c'était passée en détail, mais j'omettais de leur dire la partie sur le repas, non par méchanceté mais plus pour ne pas les rendre triste et plus affamées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Je me promettais d'essayer de leur en ramener dès que je le pourrais.

\- Alors Azami ? Tu as joué la traînée pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure place que nous ? Pourquoi ne pas nous dire ton secret hein ?

Une femme de notre baraquement venait de parler, elle devait avoir la trentaine, elle était très méchante avec beaucoup de fille ici mais jamais elle ne s'en était prise à moi jusque là. Je ne savais même pas quoi dire, je n'avais rien fait du tout et on m'insultait. Au moment où j'allais essayer de me défendre Hinata prit la parole.

\- Vous feriez peut être bien de la fermer, elle m'a sauvé la vie, pas beaucoup d'entre nous ici peuvent en dire autant. Et certainement pas vous. Alors foutez-lui la paix.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Hinata parler à quelqu'un de cette façon, je lui étais tellement reconnaissante d'être venue à mon secours comme ça. Ca me touchait beaucoup. Sakura et Ino regardaient cette femme comme si elles allaient l'assassiner, et elle lâcha finalement l'affaire me laissant tranquille.

\- C'est vraiment ce que les autres pensent de moi les filles ? Que je suis une trainée ? Je n'ai pas demandé à travailler pour lui c'est injuste.

\- Non Azami c'est juste que cette femme est étrange d'accord ? Tu n'es pas une trainée et bien sûr que tu n'as pas eu le choix, calme toi tout va bien.

J'allais me coucher après avoir changé le tissu que j'avais dans ma culotte, je n'avais pas perdu énormément de sang mais au moins j'avais l'impression d'être propre… Je me tenais là, allongée près d'Hinata et Ino et je me sentais étrangement bien. Cette journée n'avait pas été la pire. Peut être tout finirait-il par s'arranger après tout. Il suffisait juste d'être forte.

 _Voilà, voilà chapitre 4 j'espère qu'il vous plaira en attendant le chapitre 5..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V : Le vrai visage

Cela faisait des mois que j'étais ici dans ce camp de concentration maintenant. Je travaillais pour Madara et dès qu'il avait le dos tourné je prenais un peu de la nourriture que je lui avais préparée le midi même pour mes amies. Elles m'en étaient très reconnaissantes mais n'en parlaient à personne. C'était notre secret à toute. J'étais d'ailleurs toujours chez lui à ce moment là je m'apprêtais à partir, j'avais caché de la nourriture comme je le pouvais dans mes poches. Et je sortais rapidement du bâtiment.

Des fois Madara était vraiment de mauvaise humeur, et dans ses moments là je préférais être ailleurs, il était méchant, me parlait d'une façon odieuse. Et quelques autres fois je me surprenais à penser que peut être qu'il m'appréciait. Il ne m'a jamais privé de manger avec lui et je lui étais reconnaissante pour ça. J'étais toujours aussi maigre car depuis que j'étais arrivé au camp notre régime forcé nous avait faire perdre beaucoup de poids cependant ces petits repas me permettaient de tenir le coup, et c'est pour ça que j'en ramenais à mes amies.

Mes menstruations n'étaient pas revenues depuis la dernière fois comme Sakura me l'avait dit.

J'arrivais au baraquement et je remarquais que les filles n'y étaient pas, aussi je me disais que je ferais mieux de me dépêcher d'aller les rejoindre aux toilettes. C'était l'endroit ou je les retrouvais pour leur donner le peu que j'avais ramené. Mais en arrivant cette fois-ci je me rendis compte que Deidara était là lui aussi.

\- Tiens on t'attendait justement, apparemment ton petit privilège de travailler pour Madara ne te suffit pas ? Tu dois le voler aussi ? Tu penses qu'il appréciera ça ?

\- Deidara, je vous en prie j'essaye juste de nous maintenir en vie rien de plus je…

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me força à avancer jusqu'au bâtiment ou habitait Madara, toutes les filles du camp me regardait les yeux remplit de pitié comme si elles s'attendaient au pire pour moi. Les filles qui étaient aux toilettes quand à elles suppliaient Deidara de me laisser partir mais il n'en fit rien. Il me fit rentrer dans le bâtiment toqua rapidement à la porte du bureau de Madara et rentra sans même attendre qu'il réponde, me poussant sur le sol. Je n'avais franchement pas la force de jouer la brave et de me relever de manière défiante. Mes larmes commençaient à couler je ne savais pas ce qui aller se passer.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore Deidara ?

\- Je l'ai surprise à vous voler de la nourriture et à en ramener à ses camarades Madara.

Son regard devint encore plus noir que d'habitude.

\- Je pense qu'elle devrait être punie et je

\- Laisse-nous seuls, je m'occupe d'elle.

Deidara n'ajouta pas un mot et s'en alla probablement heureux de savoir que j'allais être punie comme ile le souhaitait.

\- Alors comme ça tu me voles ? après tout ce que je fais pour toi ?

\- Mes amies…

\- Je me contre fou de tes amies tu m'entends ?!

Je ne répondais pas j'avais trop peur pour cela. Je baissais la tête, mon Dieu qu'allait-il me faire maintenant. Quand soudain sa main attrapa mon menton pour me faire relever la tête et il me gifla tellement fort que je tombais, me retrouvant dès lors allongé sur le sol. Il me prit par le bras pour me faire me relever, sa poigne était tellement forte que j'étais persuadée d'avoir un bleu demain si il ne me tuait pas d'ici là. Il me gifla une seconde fois et j'étais consciente qu'il n'avait pas utilisé toute sa force, pourtant mes joues le ressentaient tout autrement.

\- C'est drôle quand même, vous êtes toutes les mêmes ici bas. Pas une pour rattraper l'autre. Quand je t'ai engagé au début c'était clairement par pitié pour t'éviter de te mettre tout le monde à dos et avec le temps j'ai pensé que tu étais peut être différente.

Ses mots me glaçaient le sang, de quoi parlait-il, pourquoi comme les autres et comment ça différente ?

\- Tu vas payer pour avoir osé me défier !

Il m'attrape me balançant sur son épaule et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Celle-ci ne m'avait jamais semblé menaçante jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je me demandais pourquoi il m'emmenait ici, qu'allait-il bien me faire ? Il me jeta sur le lit et l'adrénaline se réveilla dans mon corps, j'essayais de m'enfuir je réussi à sortir du lit à courir jusqu'à la porte, je touchais la poignée du bout des doigts et au même instant ses bras encerclèrent ma taille me ramenant à nouveau vers le lit, je hurlais à mon casser la voix mais je savais très bien que personne ne viendrait m'aider. Je n'avais jamais eu de petit ami, aussi n'avais-je jamais rien expérimenté avec un homme. Dans la période à laquelle je vivais en tant que résistante c'était improbable pour moi de tomber amoureuse et risquer la vie de mon bien aimé. Mes amies de l'époque me parlait souvent de ce que c'était, l'amour le vrai et pas celui dans les livres. Mais jamais nous évitions de parler de « ça » en effet c'était bien trop privé et nous étions bien trop timide pour aborder le sujet comme de vraies femmes l'auraient fait. Les seules fois ou nous en avions discuté c'était quand une fille plus âgée que nous prévenait contre la douleur de la première fois et en général nous changions directement de changer de sujet. Je ne savais donc absolument pas ce qui allait m'arriver, mais j'étais persuadée d'une chose : ça allait être horrible pour moi.

Madara me jeta une seconde fois sur le lit et cette fois j'éclatais en sanglot, il s'approchait de plus en plus de moi j'essayais de le repousser avec mes mains mais il les maintint en place pendant qu'il approchait son visage du mien et la seule chose qu'il fit à se moment là fût de mettre ses lèvres sur le miennes. C'était mon premier baiser et j'étais tellement crispée que tout mon corps tremblait. Il libéra soudainement mes lèvres et je me rendis compte que j'avais arrêté de respire le temps du baiser. Il s'écarta de moi, un regard étrange me parcourait, puis soudain il eut l'air dégouté.

\- Va t'en avant que je ne te tue de mes propres mains.

C'était ses seuls mots avant de quitter la chambre me laissant ici seule, tremblotante, et en larmes. Je me dépêchais de sortir du bâtiment en courant cette fois rejoignant mon baraquement ou mes amies ne dormaient pas, trop préoccupées sans doute. Quand elles me virent arriver elles me laissèrent de la place dans le lit pour m'allonger je m'étalais de tout mon long et je pleurais en essayant d'être le plus discrète possible. Ino avait posé sa main sur ma tête, Hinata avait glissé sa main dans la mienne et Sakura me frottait le dos. Quand mes larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler après une bonne heure, Ino me fit remarquer mon ignoble bleu sur la joue droite, la joue sur laquelle Madara m'avait frappé la première fois. Je leur expliquais tout, du début à la fin, la peur que j'avais eu et ce qu'il m'avait dit avant de me laisser partir.

\- Je ne comprends pas Azami ! Il te laissait pourtant manger avec lui, il n'était pas horrible avec toi alors pourquoi ce changement de comportement si soudain. Tu as volé de la nourriture d'accord mais tu lui as dis que c'était pour nous et il sait que nous ne mangeons presque rien alors pourquoi t'as t'il fait une telle chose ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien Hinata… Il était dans une rage folle, j'ai cru qu'il allait me… Ou même me tuer avec sa dernière phrase. J'ai tellement peur d'y retourner demain les filles… Si vous saviez…

\- Il ne te fera pas de mal je veux dire, regarde un peu ce n'est pas pour être odieuse mais il aurait pu te violer, te tuer, te torturer et au lieu de ça il t'a juste giflé et embrassé… ça aurait pu être tellement pire…

Ino avait raison je le savais mais ça ne m'aidait pas franchement à me sentir mieux. Nous avions fini par nous endormir sans le remarquer, serrées les unes contre les autres dans l'espoir que demain soit un jour meilleur.

Le lendemain matin ce n'était pas lui qui fit l'appel mais un autre homme du nom de Tobi qui portait un masque orange qui recouvrait son visage. Ils me faisaient tous peur ici, ils étaient fous ni plus, ni moins. J'allais dans le bâtiment ou Madara se trouvait, je pris mon courage à demain et rentra dans son bureau après avoir frappé. Il ne leva pas la tête pour me parler et m'indiquait d'aller lui repriser ses vêtements, de nettoyer la salle à manger et toutes les autres pièces de cette « demeure ».

Je m'exécutais au plus vite, je prenais une aiguille et du fil et je reprenais tous les vêtements qu'il avait troué, certain au niveau du genou, d'autre au niveau de l'épaule je ne comprenais pas trop comment c'était possible mais j'étais heureuse d'une certaine manière d'avoir du travail à faire ici, ça me permettait de garder mon esprit occupé et de ne penser qu'à cette aiguille qui rentrait et sortait du vêtement. Quand j'eus fini son linge j'allais le plier et le lui remettre dans sa chambre. Je courais à moitié pour ne pas perdre de temps et pris le balais pour nettoyer la salle à manger ou je savais très bien qu'il allait bientôt arriver pour y prendre son repas.

Chose qui devait arriver, arriva il rentra en claquant la porte pour que j'entende bien qu'il soit la, son repas avait déjà été préparé aujourd'hui, très certainement par ses soins et je me mis à table avec lui mais cette fois sans manger. Je ne me servais jamais seule avant, il avait l'habitude chaque jour de me dire de manger avec lui, et pourtant aujourd'hui rien du tout. Rien de bien étonnant après l'épisode d'hier. Il entendait mon ventre crier famine mais ne réagissait pas. Je prenais ça pour de la cruauté, il voulait désormais certainement que je retourne au même régime que mes camarades et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça.

Quand il eut finit je débarrassais la table et laver la vaisselle comme à mon habitude et j'entrepris de nettoyer entièrement chaque pièce. A force d'être nettoyé tous les jours les pièces étaient propres mais je suppose que Madara voulait s'assurer qu'il ne vivait pas dans un taudis et donc c'était son moyen d'en être sûr. La journée passa plutôt lentement, il m'ignorait complètement et ça me blessait énormément, nous n'étions pas ami loin de là, mais disons juste que le peu de fois ou il me parlait ça ne m'étais pas si désagréable que cela. La seule différence était qu'aujourd'hui il me détestait bien cordialement.

Quand la journée fut finit entièrement j'étais exténuée, Madara m'avait donné d'autre tâche à faire comme récurer le sol dans une pièce ou je n'avais habituellement pas le droit de rentrer. Cette pièce était certainement réservée aux femmes qu'il devait punir à en juger par tout le sang que j'avais nettoyé. Je mettais sentie nauséeuse mais je n'avais pas eu le choix que de m'en charger, surtout par peur des représailles. En nettoyant tout ce sang je m'étais estimée heureuse en quelque sorte de m'en être tirée avec « juste » deux gifles, un bras qui tournait au vert et un baiser forcé.

J'étais à présent au baraquement avec les filles, elles voulaient savoir si tout c'était bien passé, s'il ne m'avait rien fait de mal. Je leur expliquais ma journée, elles m'expliquèrent la leur et nous allions dans le lit toutes ensembles, comme des amies d'enfances qui refusaient d'être séparée alors que nous n'avions pas le choix de toute façon même si c'est vrai qu'on s'adorait… Mon ventre me faisait mal à nouveau, je me demandais comment c'était possible de ressentir physiquement tout mon mal psychologique, le corps humain était un mécanisme incroyable.

 _Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira._


	6. Chapter 6 : Règlement de compte

Chapitre VI : règlement de compte

Aujourd'hui était une bien sombre journée, il pleuvait énormément et il faisait très froid, l'appel fut long et horrible comme à son habitude, beaucoup de femmes qui étaient arrivées en même temps que moi ne survivait pas et mourrait durant celle-ci.

Je buvais mon horrible café et partais en direction du bâtiment de Madara. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis, il refusait de me regarder, de me parler excepté pour me dire quoi faire, et d'une certaine manière j'avais l'impression que ma présence l'ennuyait pleinement. Je fis toutes les tâches qu'il m'avait demandées de faire en arrivant, elles étaient toutes plus longues les unes que les autres. J'avais la nette impression qu'il le faisait exprès pour me donner le sentiment d'être à bout et de craquer. Pour être honnête, j'avais déjà craqué un nombre incalculable de fois mais jamais devant lui. Toujours le soir quand j'étais avec les filles. Je ne voulais plus pleurer devant lui. C'était déjà arrivé bien trop souvent.

Les jours se ressemblaient tous et je commençais à me faire à l'idée que je ne partirais plus jamais d'ici. Un an c'était écoulé et rien ne changeait. C'était même de pire en pire pour être franche. Mais quand les filles et moi étions réunis nous parlions de choses et d'autres, on essayait de se changer les idées du mieux que nous pouvions. En bref, cette « vie » qu'on nous avait imposée devenait un genre de petite routine et ça me rendait malade de savoir qu'on pouvait considérer ce mode de vie atroce comme étant une routine.

Quand j'eus finis je rentrais au baraquement et je cherchais mes amies du regard. Seulement je n'en trouvais que deux. Sakura et Hinata. Elles pleuraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Et où est Ino ?

\- Elle est morte Azami…

\- Qu-Quoi ? Morte mais de quoi vous parlez je ne comprends rien !

Mon cerveau refusait de comprendre. Sakura prit la parole en première.

\- Oui, Deidara à tenté de la violer il y a de ça quelques jours… Mais elle à réussi à s'échapper… Seulement il s'est vengé, il a trouvé un prétexte et il l'a fusillé aujourd'hui… devant nous…

Hinata ne pouvait pas parler. Ino avait été assassiné. Par Deidara. Quel genre de monstre pouvait-il bien être ?! Je ne savais plus comment penser normalement. Et d'un seul coup, trou noir je ne me rappelais plus de rien et je tombais dans l'obscurité.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin et tous mes muscles me faisaient mal. Hinata et Sakura étaient là, près de moi mais aucune des deux ne parlaient ce que je comprenais parfaitement. On se dépêchait tout de même d'aller à l'appel tout en sachant que de toute façon nous n'entendrions plus le nom d'Ino. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle était morte. Je n'en revenais pas et j'avais la réelle sensation de n'être plus vivante de l'intérieur, comme vide ou brisée.

Quand tout cela fut fini, j'allais chez Madara, je devais me montrer forte. J'allais dans son bureau comme chaque nouvelle journée qui débutait en sa « compagnie » il me dit ce que je devais faire. J'acquiesçais et j'allais travailler. Sauf que ce n'était pas une journée normale, et je le savais. Je rangeais les nouveaux livres que Madara avait sûrement demandé qu'on lui ramène. Je pris l'un d'eux et je le rangeais quand d'un coup sans réellement savoir pourquoi, je craquais je me mis à pleuré tout ce que je pouvais, la douleur que je ressentais à l'intérieur de moi était horrible. Je souhaitais quelle s'arrête le plus vite possible mais il n'en fût rien et je me retrouvais bientôt à genoux dans sa chambre à pleurer tout ce que je pouvais. Je pleurais mon amie, ma sœur en quelque sorte. Une personne que je ne reverrais plus jamais. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. J'étais en train de me demander si ce ne serait pas notre sort à toutes. Le poids que j'avais sur la poitrine était insoutenable, j'avais l'impression d'être déchirée de l'intérieur.

Les heures passaient sans que je m'en rende compte et Madara vint comme à son habitude me dire de me mettre à table avec lui pour manger, sauf que cette fois il me trouva par terre dans sa chambre, les yeux rougis tant j'avais pleuré le souffle court et mes sanglots reprirent de plus belle sans que je ne puisse m'arrêter. Au diable ma dignité, je méritais de pleurer la personne que j'avais perdu, après tout j'étais humaine. Il s'approcha de moi et j'avoue que j'eux un mouvement de recul ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre. Finalement il me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusque que dans son bureau ou il m'installa, il repartit sans un mot, sans un regard. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec de l'eau et un bon repas, bien plus qu'il ne me laissait manger avec lui avant il me le donnait mais il ne comprenait pas, je n'avais pas faim, pas aujourd'hui, ma peine était tout autre, bien plus grande. Et je me remis à sangloter.

\- Tais-toi un peu et mange.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Son ton était froid et me laissais comprendre que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, seulement il ne semblait pas méchant à ce moment-là. Il semblait en avoir quelque chose à faire de comment j'allais. Je mangeais un peu ce qu'il m'avait préparé mais très vite je n'en pouvais plus.

\- Encore et dépêche toi, je n'ai pas tout mon temps.

Je me forçais à manger autant que je le pouvais ne voulant pas m'attirer ses foudres.

\- Tu ferais peut être mieux de rentrer dans ton baraquement et d'aller te reposer, ces jérémiades m'ennuies grandement.

\- Des jérémiades ? Mon amie à été tuée ! Par un des vôtres !

\- Peut être que c'était simplement le revers de la médaille qu'en dis-tu ? Après m'avoir volé, tu as été punie.

\- J'ai volé pour qu'elles restent en vie ! Pas par plaisir mais par nécessité pour qu'on puisse survivre ! Savez-vous combien de filles, femmes meurt tous les jours dehors ?

\- Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton baraquement te reposer, tu te sentiras mieux demain.

Je ne pouvais pas le croire, il pensait sérieusement que demain tout irait mieux, que tout serait fini et que je retournerais à cette horrible routine comme si de rien ? Comme si Ino n'avait jamais existé ? Il était sans cœur. Je me levais du sofa, posais l'assiette sur son bureau je lui tournais le dos à présent mais je sentais toujours son regard sur moi. J'avançais vers la porte, ma main toucha la poignée et je m'arrêtais quelques secondes avant de me tourner une nouvelle fois vers lui.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous comme ça ? Vous êtes si froid, on dirait que vous ne ressentez rien. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu vous arriver ?

Je ne savais pas d'où je sortais le courage avec lequel je parlais, ma voix tremblait un peu j'avais de nouveau envie de pleurer mais il fallait que je sache ce qui lui était arrivé pour devenir comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il eut toujours était un tel homme sans sentiments. J'avais peur de sa réaction après tout il ne me devait rien et il m'avait déjà prouvé dans le passé que quand je dépassais les limites il savait me remettre à ma place. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, le regard toujours aussi sombre.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? très bien. J'avais un frère. Il s'était entiché d'une jeune résistante au début de la guerre, bien sûr c'était interdit, des hommes tels que nous n'avaient pas le droit de fréquenter des personnes de votre genre. Sauf qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle. La guerre devenait de pire en pire et devines tu ce que cette trainée a fait ? A peine tombée enceinte elle est allée se jeter dans la gueule du loup en demandant qu'on l'épargne car elle avait en elle la vie d'un bébé qui aurait du sang « noble » selon eux. Sauf que tu t'en doutes elle n'a pas été épargnée, au contraire. Ils l'ont tué. Et mon frère aussi pour avoir osé toucher à l'ennemi. Je ne comprenais pas le moins du monde pourquoi une femme qui disait aimait mon frère avait fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! Mais j'ai découvert après sa mort que ses parents l'avaient enrôlé dans la résistance au début de la guerre et que quand ça a commencé à dégénérer elle cherchait juste à trouver quelqu'un pour la baiser et tomber enceinte d'un sang « pur ».

\- Je sui tellement désolée… Je ne savais pas…

\- Bien sûr que tu ne savais pas, comment aurais tu pu le savoir.

Son regard était dur. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi il avait une telle aversion envers les personnes ici, juives, tziganes, homosexuelles et surtout résistantes. Comme moi. Il nous associait à la femme qui avait provoqué la perte de son frère et moi qui venais de perdre une amie proche, je me sentais vraiment triste, compatissante et désolée pour lui.

\- Comment s'appelait-il ?

\- Izuna, qu'importe, maintenant tu sais.

\- Je vous comprends.

Il me regarda étrangement, comme si paraissait improbable que je le comprenne.

\- Vous n'êtes pas si mauvais en fait… vous cherchez juste à cacher votre peine en étant ici et en faisant ce que vous faites.

\- Je suis ici parce que je n'ai pas le choix, mais je t'avoue ressentir une certaine justice quand je vous vois toutes ici.

\- Nous ne sommes pas toutes de mauvaises personnes Madara !

Il détournait les yeux et son regard se posa sur le canapé que j'avais quitté quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Pensez vous que je sois une mauvaise personne ?

\- Laisse moi avec tes absurdités, tu m'entends ?!

Il venait de me crier dessus.

\- Le jour où je t'ai amené dans la chambre avec moi j'avais l'intention de faire du mal, beaucoup de mal.

Je frissonnais à ces mots.

\- Je voulais te faire payer à toi, ce qu'elle m'avait fait, je voulais te briser. Dans un pur moment de folie je t'ai embrassé, et j'ai vite compris à ta réaction que tu n'étais pas une aussi mauvaise personne que je le pensais à ce moment là. C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé partir. Mais je ne m'excuserais pas pour le mal que je t'ai fait, tu le méritais. Tu m'as volé après tout.

\- Vous m'avez giflé c'est vrai. Mais vous ne m'avez pas fait de chose plus horrible que cela. Je vous en suis reconnaissante car je sais que voler est mal que j'aurais pu être punie bien plus sévèrement. Vous n'êtes pas la personne sans cœur que je croyais.

Il n'avait pas changé d'expression mais je remarquais qu'il se détendait petit à petit.

\- Ton amie… Je suis désolé pour elle, mais là où elle est désormais elle ne souffre plus. Finalement c'est peut être elle la plus chanceuse de vous toutes.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne la reverrais jamais…

\- Hm…

Je me remis à pleurer en silence et Madara fit quelque chose que j'appréciais grandement à ce moment là. Il ne s'approchait pas de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, ce n'était pas du tout son genre mais en même temps il ne partait pas. Il restait là, juste assez pour que je ne me sente pas seule au monde. Il avait assez de respect pour moi pour ne pas me dire quelque chose comme « tout ira bien », il savait très bien que mentir n'aider jamais vraiment dans ces moments là.

A force de pleurer je devenais faible et mes jambes commencèrent à me lâcher une fois de plus, Madara le remarqua et m'attrapa par les épaules avant de me guider vers le canapé pour je m'y assoie. Il sortit chercher un verre d'eau d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Je commençais tout juste à me calmer quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, je me demandais pourquoi ce changement d'humeur. Mais incapable de parler je relevais juste la tête pour le regarder. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'apercevoir Konan dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage déformé par la colère.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais chez lui sale traînée ! Je vais t'apprendre.

Elle me gifla de toutes ses forces et je tombais du canapé. J'étais bien trop faible pour amortir ma chute. Le bruit était fracassant. Madara arriva vite, il attrapa Konan par le coude alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lever la main sur moi à nouveau.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait chez toi celle là ?!

\- Ne prend pas ce ton là avec moi Konan.

\- Je…

Son regard se baissa, soumis, mais elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu as besoin d'une traînée comme elle… tu m'as moi… Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de moi et tu le sais déjà…

\- Je t'ai baisé une fois, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on allait finir marié. Je ne te dois rien. Va t'en avant que je ne te tue.

\- Tu la protèges ?! Cette vulgaire pute ?!

\- Cette fille ne m'a jamais demandé de la baiser pour avoir un traitement de faveur ici, alors que c'est ce que tu as fais avec moi pour un obtenir un meilleur grade à l'instant où tu as su que j'étais chef adjoint.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et partis en courant en claquant la porte derrière elle. Madara m'aida à me relever.

\- Merci de m'avoir défendu…

\- Hm.

J'étais mal à l'aise, il y avait eu des rumeurs disant que Madara et elle avait eu une liaison cependant je n'avais jamais pensé que cela puisse être vrai un seul instant. Madara me lâcha finalement le bras avant de dire :

\- Tu ferais mieux de partir cette fois, repose toi. Je te vois demain.

Et il sortit de la pièce comme ça. J'étais franchement épuisée et tout ce que j'avais appris sur Madara me trottait dans la tête. Je marchais comme si la vie m'avait quitté jusqu'à mon baraquement, je m'allongeais sur le lit en bois. Je rapprochais mes jambes de ma poitrine pour être en position fœtale et comme si ce n'était pas assez arrivé aujourd'hui je me mis à pleurer comme une enfant des heures durant.

 _Le chapitre VI est là et j'espère que comme d'habitude il vous plaira! Bonne fin de week-end_


	7. Chapter 7 : Expériences

Chapitre VII : Expériences

Ce matin Konan et ses camarades nous réveillâmes comme à leur habitude et je me rendais compte à cause de leur cri matinale que je m'étais endormie sans même avoir vu mes amies hier soir, probablement trop exténuée. Quand je les vis je me dirigerais vers elle pour les prendre dans mes bras une par une, elles me rendirent mon étreinte. Nous étions toutes les trois encore très triste et vraiment à bout, mais nous étions soudées et c'était vraiment ça plus important. Je les aimais tant.

Au moment ou nous nous apprêtions à sortir du baraquement pour l'appel, Konan m'attrapa par le bras mais pas de manière aussi méchante qu'elle avait pu le faire hier.

\- Ecoute, je n'ai pas été gentille avec toi hier, je viens d'apprendre ce matin que tu as perdu une amie proche, Ino c'est ça ?

J'hochais la tête ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir.

\- Je suis navrée. Tu dois être épuisée non ? Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner après l'appel pour qu'on discute un peu, prendre une pause ne te fera pas de mal.

\- Mais Madara m'attend pour travailler Konan, je ne peux…

\- Allons ! J'enverrais Deidara lui dire, Madara ne dira pas non, surtout que c'est pour ton bien et qu'il t'apprécie.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il acceptera, je ne veux pas le mettre en colère Konan.

\- Si je te dis qu'il ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur ! Maintenant vient avec moi je vais te donner quelque chose à manger, après ce qu'il t'est arrivé il faut bien que tu reprennes de forces.

J'étais vraiment méfiante à son égard. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance, comment un jour pouvait elle me gifler et le lendemain réagir comme une amie qui voulait à tout prit que j'aille mieux. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction et j'espérais de tout cœur que mon intuition soit fausse et qu'elle était simplement d'humeur facilement changeante…

Nous marchions depuis un petit moment maintenant et je commençais à peine à voir un bâtiment, plus petit que celui de Madara. La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit était que c'était sans doute le bâtiment de Konan. Mais au moment ou nous rentrions à l'intérieur de celui-ci je fus prise de peur, ça ne ressemblait en rien à un bâtiment dans lequel on pouvait vivre. Loin de là. Konan était devant moi elle marchait avec une élégance certaine. Je n'osais pas dire un mot, je la suivais silencieusement, ayant bien trop peur de me faire rattraper et tuée si je faisais quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Konan ouvrit finalement une porte sans même demander la permission de rentrer avant et m'incita à rentrer à mon tour, ce que je fis à contre cœur. Un homme, que je n'avais jamais vu se tenait la, il ressemblait à un serpent avec ses yeux et sa manière de me scruter. Il était debout derrière ce qui semblait être une table chirurgicale en métal.

\- Bien Orochimaru, c'est la fille dont je te parlais.

Orochimaru ? Alors c'était lui ! Je commençais à vraiment paniquer je regardais partout pour trouver un endroit ou m'échapper, un objet pour me défendre, quoi que ce soit.

\- Fait ce que tu veux d'elle, elle n'a aucune once d'importance.

\- Parfait. Toi la gamine vient là dépêche toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire d'attendre.

\- Non laissez moi tranquille, jamais je ne viendrais vous voir, vous êtes complètement malade.

Je commençais à reculer mais Konan m'arrêta tout de suite avec quelques mots qui me glacèrent le sang.

\- Dommage pour toi, tu aurais pu sauver tes amies, tu viens maintenant de signer leur arrêt de mort.

\- Non ! Ne les touchez pas ! Elles n'ont rien avoir la dedans.

\- Dans ce cas dépêche-toi de monter sur cette table traînée.

\- J'y vais Konan, mais promettez moi de ne pas leur faire de mal.

\- Je te promets juste que si tu n'y vas pas elles vont être torturées pendant des heures avant de mourir.

Je me dépêchais d'aller m'allonger sur cette affreuse table, persuadée que de nombreuses horreurs s'y étaient déjà déroulées. Konan sortit de la pièce avec un léger sourire. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qui allait se passer mais j'avais envie d'hurler, seulement je savais que cela ne servirait à rien et que je risquerais sans doute la vie de mes amies en faisant ça et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Orochimaru m'enleva mon pantalon de « travail » et mon sous vêtement par la même occasion. J'étais terrorisée et je commençais à sangloter en silence. Il me plaçait mes jambes de façon à ce qu'elles soient relevées. J'étais terrifiée mais aussi terriblement gênée, c'était la première fois qu'un homme me voyait nue et je ne savais absolument pas ce qui allait se passer.

\- Bien maintenant écarte tes jambes, je vais procéder à un petit test.

Je fermais les yeux avec force, priant pour que tout se finisse vite, et que je meurs rapidement.

\- Touche-la et je te massacre.

Je reconnaissais cette voix. Madara. Je tournais la tête, en resserrant les jambes instinctivement. Que faisait-il ici ?! Deidara était supposée lui avoir dit que Konan m'avait prise sous son aile pour la journée.

\- Azami lève toi, va prendre tes vêtements et vient ici. Tout de suite.

J'obéissais, je me relevais le plus vite possible en essayant de cacher ma nudité mais je remarquais aussi très bien qu'aucun des deux hommes se semblaient se soucier le moins du monde de ce détail. Une fois rhabillais je courais me mettre près de lui, espérant qu'il me protège, une fois de plus.

\- Tout va bien ?

Madara ne tourna même pas la tête pour me regarder.

\- J-Je crois, oui…

Il s'approcha dangereusement du dit Orochimaru, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un iota. Madara l'attrapa par la gorge et le colla contre le mur avec une rage incroyable. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état. Il l'étranglait, Orochimaru commençait à changer de couleur, Madara attrapa un scalpel qui se trouvait à côté de lui et en profita pour trancher d'un coup net la gorge du serpent. Son sang gicla partout sur Madara et sur son le sol. La vue de tout ce sang me fit me sentir mal et voir le corps sans vie que Madara laissa tomber à ses pieds étaient amplement suffisant pour je perde connaissance.

Quand je me réveillais enfin, j'étais dans une pièce que je ne connaissais que trop bien, le bureau de Madara. Celui-ci était assis sur sa chaise, et moi j'étais allongée sur le canapé. D'un coup tout me revint en mémoire et j'essayais de me relever mais je fus prise de vertige et je du me rallonger pour éviter de sombrer dans l'inconscience à nouveau, tant je me sentais mal. Une fois que cette sensation s'atténua, et que les tâches noires devant mes yeux c'était dissipées je regardais l'homme qui m'avait sauvé, il avait changé ses vêtements et avait pris une douche.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui…

Ma réponse sembla lui suffire car il replongea la tête dans ses papiers, m'ignorant complètement.

\- Madara, j'ai besoin de vous posez une question…

\- Hm ?

\- Orochimaru, qu'est ce qu'il comptait me faire ?

\- Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de savoir une telle chose, tu veux te faire du mal ?

Son ton était froid, comme à son habitude. Mais je voulais savoir à tout prix, tant de filles étaient mortes à cause lui, et j'aurais pu en faire partie, je devais savoir.

\- Madara, s'il vous plaît je dois savoir.

\- Il menait des expériences pour stériliser les femmes, ça te va ?

\- S-stériliser ? Vous voulez dire…

\- Empêcher les femmes du camp de procréer un jour, oui c'est ça. Sauf que sa technique n'était pas vraiment au point c'est pour ça que beaucoup de femmes sont mortes.

\- Konan… C'est elle qui m'a emmené là bas.

\- Oui je sais, je m'occuperais d'elle plus tard, elle n'était pas ma priorité quand j'ai su que tu étais chez Orochimaru.

\- Comment avez vous su ?

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, elle te hait et tu aurais bien eu trop peur de moi pour ne pas venir travailler, et puis elle est incapable de tuer par elle-même, Orochimaru était donc la meilleure solution.

\- Merci… de m'avoir sauvée… Mais je dois y aller maintenant Madara, je dois aller voir Sakura et Hinata.

\- Tu restes ici et tu te reposes.

\- Mais elle à dit qu'elle s'en prendrait à mes amies et j'ai peur pour elles.

\- Je me suis occupé de ça, je savais très bien quel serait son moyen de pression sur toi. Maintenant, dors.

Je ne répondis pas et me tournais sur le sofa, je n'étais plus aussi stressée qu'avant je pouvais lui faire confiance, je le savais au fond de moi. Je me réveillais au milieu de l'après midi suite à un cauchemar en rapport avec tous les événements qui m'étaient arrivés, et Madara tenta de dire des mots gentils pour me rassurer, même si il n'était vraiment pas fait pour ça. Il m'emmena dans la salle à manger pour manger avec lui, il m'avait attendu et ça me faisait chaud au cœur. Je mangeais peu car mon estomac avait du beaucoup rétrécir avec ce régime imposé mais j'étais quand même contente de manger autre chose que du pain dur, du café ignoble ou même de la soupe.

\- Parle-moi de tes rêves.

\- De mes rêves ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Ce que tu attends de l'avenir.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et me regardait avec un air nonchalant comme si il essayait de faire la conversation.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de me marier un jour avec un homme qui m'aimerait et d'avoir des enfants. Comme à peu près n'importe quelle femme je suppose… J'aurais beaucoup aimé écrire un livre aussi.

\- C'est vraiment _ça_ ton rêve ?

\- C'était. Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'y pense plus… et vous Madara ? Avez-vous des rêves ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler

\- Je vois…

Il m'observait mais ne disait rien. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et s'approcha de moi, il me prit la main avec douceur pour me faire relever et me dis d'aller prendre un bain. Un bain. Ca faisait si longtemps que je n'en avais pas pris un. Après qu'il m'eut montré la salle de bain, je rentrais dans la baignoire et fit couler l'eau. Je savourais chaque instant sous l'eau chaude. Une fois fini il me dit d'aller me rallonger en gardant sa main dans la mienne pour me guider jusqu'au canapé. Ce simple geste me procura un sentiment étrange, mon ventre n'était pas dans un état normal mais étrangement ce n'était pas désagréable. Plutôt plaisant même je dirais. J'allais m'allongeais à nouveau sur le canapé pendant qu'il travaillait encore, et cette étrange sensation ne me quittait pas. Malgré tout, je réussissais à m'endormir assez vite.

Je sursautais, le réveil venait d'être brutal, je rêvais qu'Orochimaru venait de me tuer. Je cherchais Madara du regard instinctivement mais il n'était pas là, je me mis sur mes deux jambes à une vitesse incroyable et au moment ou j'allais sortir de la pièce, il rentra un verre d'eau à la main.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi je pensais que tu voudrais boire après ta sieste.

Je regardais le verre d'eau et le pris dans mes mains en même tant que je le remerciais et je en buvant je remarquais que j'étais assoiffée, il me ramena alors un second verre puis un troisième et je me sentais bien mieux après celui-ci. Il s'apprêtait à se réinstallé à son bureau mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps et prononçais des mots que je n'aurais jamais pu croire dire un jour.

\- Madara, s'il vous plaît, faites-moi l'amour.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Son visage était impassible mais je vis l'étonnement dans ses yeux.

\- S'il vous plaît, je n'aurais sûrement jamais la chance de connaître l'amour, je ne pourrais jamais sortir d'ici. Je veux savoir ce que c'est, avant de mourir.

Il semblait prêt à prendre la parole mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps.

\- Je vais sûrement passer le reste de ma vie ici, je veux savoir ce que c'est.

\- Azami je…

\- Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, si c'est vôtre peur, je sais ce que cette femme à fait à vôtre frère, mais moi, après le peu de nourriture que je mange ici et les conditions de vie il est impossible que je tombe enceinte, je n'ai même plus mes menstruations.

\- Ce n'est pas la question Azami.

\- Alors quelle est-elle ? Je sais que je ne suis pas jolie, surtout depuis que je suis arrivée ici mais on pourrait quand même essayer non… S'il vous plaît Madara.

\- Ton physique n'a rien avoir la dedans Azami, tu as dix sept ans ! J'en ai vingt trois, tu vois maintenant ou est le problème ?

\- Madara… Je vous en supplie… Je ne vous le demanderais pas si j'étais sûre que je le regretterais un jour… Vous avez pris soin de moi à votre manière depuis que je suis là et protégé de nombreuses fois aussi. Je vous demande une dernière faveur aujourd'hui. Je veux connaître ce sentiment avant de mourir, je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain ! j'ai bien faillis mourir aujourd'hui ! je vous en prie dites oui…

Je commençais à pleurer, s'il refusait je perdais à la fois ma dignité ou du moins ce qu'il en restait mais aussi toute chance de pouvoir un jour connaître ce sentiment dont tout le monde parlait autour de moi quand j'étais plus jeune. Bien sûr ce n'était pas mon mari, mais j'aurais au moins la chance d'imaginer ce que cela aurait pu être avec celui-ci justement…

Madara prit mon menton dans sa main pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Perdre ta virginité dans ces conditions c'est…

\- Je n'aurais certainement pas la chance de connaître d'autres conditions… S'il vous plaît je…

Il s'empara de mes lèvres à ce moment la et me porta dans ses bras pour m'amener dans sa chambre sans quitter mes lèvres. Il me posa sur le sol, lâcha mes lèvres en m'indiquant d'aller m'allonger sur le lit pendant qu'il fermait la porte de sa chambre et retirait son haut. J'allais m'allonger, j'avais peur, je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre, j'avais juste entendu que ça faisait très mal la première fois.

Il vint dans le lit au dessus de moi torse nue et je commençais à rougir fortement, il m'embrassa encore une fois et passa doucement sa langue sur mes lèvres, avant que j'entrouvre les miennes pour le laisser caresser ma langue. C'était une drôle de sensation mais ça ne me déplaisait pas. Il m'enleva mon haut, j'étais extrêmement timide, être dans un tel moment d'intimité, et avec un homme aussi beau que lui était vraiment le comble vu ma situation. Je me sentais presque honteuse, j'avais perdu beaucoup de poids depuis que j'étais arrivée ici et mon corps avait perdu de ses formes même si bien sûr j'en avais encore assez pour prouver que j'étais une femme. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées il me chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Tu es très belle, même si tu penses le contraire, tu n'es pas seulement un corps Azami. Tu es magnifique.

Je savais ce que ça lui avait couté de me dire une chose pareille et j'appréciais grandement le compliment même s'il semblait irrité d'avoir montré ses pensées les plus intimes. Il embrassait alors mon cou et descendait sur ma poitrine avant de suçoter et mordiller mes tétons. Cette sensation nouvelle pour moi ne finissait pas de me surprendre et le feu dans mon ventre repris de manière encore plus intense qu'avant. Il embrassa mon ventre avant de retirer mon pantalon et de ma culotte, il embrassa cette partie de mon corps, alors que je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle chose et bien que très timide je me délectais de le sentir ainsi caresser mon corps et je gémissais doucement. Je n'avais aucune expérience la dedans, mais je pouvais affirmer qu'il était un bon amant. Quand il eut finit je poussais un petit grognement, j'aurai aimé qu'il continue des heures. Et soudainement je me dis que si j'appréciais autant maintenant, j'aurais adoré le faire avec une personne dont j'étais folle amoureuse.

J'avais de la chance car il était doux avec moi bien que je remarquais qu'il se retenait de ne pas me brusquer ou d'aller trop vite. Il se releva et enleva son pantalon et son sous vêtement, j'avais déjà vu le sexe masculin, j'avais quelques amis idiots à l'école qui avaient trouvé amusant de nous montré ça à mes amies et moi. Nos parents avaient été furieux quand ils l'avaient appris. J'étais très gênée et je détournais le regard. Il le vit mais ne dit rien, il comprenait sûrement ma gêne comme il savait que c'était ma première fois.

Il s'allongea sur moi et posa ses mains à côté de ma tête, je commençais à me crisper tellement j'avais peur de la suite.

\- Détends-toi un peu, plus tu vas être tendu et plus tu vas avoir mal.

J'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de respirer et de me détendre mais sans grand résultat, je suppose que la pression de la première fois était la après tout ce que j'avais entendu dessus des filles plus âgées que moi.

Il rentra en moi d'un coup, je poussais un cri, encerclais mes bras autour de ses épaules et ramenais ma tête au niveau de son torse pour m'y réfugier le temps de cacher mes larmes. Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans son dos. Et quand je posais la tête à nouveau sur l'oreiller des larmes coulant toujours de mes yeux je remarquais à son visage que mes ongles lui avaient fait mal, mais il ne dit rien, probablement conscient que sa douleur était minime à côté de la mienne.

Au bout d'un moment il commença à bouger et j'étais toujours crispée tellement j'avais mal. Il pencha sa tête vers la mienne pour m'embrasser et ses longs cheveux ébène me tombèrent sur le visage. Au bout de quelques minutes je ne ressentis plus de douleur, et le plaisir commençait à monter sans pour autant être aussi grand qu'avant. J'avais toujours entendu dire qu'il ne fallait pas trop attendre de la première fois à ce niveau là. D'un coup il devint un peu plus brusque dans ses mouvements et plus rapide et je sentis quelque chose de chaud à l'intérieur de moi avant qu'il ne se dégage et s'allonge à côté de moi, le souffle court le visage tourné dans ma direction.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ça va.

J'avais encore les yeux rouges à cause des larmes et quand j'essayais de me relevais un peu pour me décaler à côté de lui je vis du sang sur les draps et entre mes cuisses avec un autre liquide qui s'y mêlait. Je détournais la tête rapidement avant de me rapprochais de lui. Il me prit dans ses bras et nous restions comme ça un long moment.

La nuit commençait à tomber et je devais me dépêcher d'aller me nettoyer le bas du corps avant de remettre mes habits, prête à aller au baraquement auquel j'appartenais. Au moment où j'allais partir Madara m'attira avec force contre lui et me vola un baiser. Je lui souris timidement et le remerciais pour la faveur qu'il m'avait accordée et sortie de chez lui pour rejoindre mes amies. En arrivant le soir je refusais de leur dire quoi que ce soit sur ma journée entière après ce qui était arrivé à Ino, elles n'avaient pas besoin de se faire du mauvais sang pour rien, après tout, il me protégeait. La soirée passa rapidement et malgré la légère douleur dans mon bas ventre du à nos ébats, je m'endormais le cœur léger, sentiment qui m'avait drôlement manqué.

 _Voilà le chapitre VII, j'espère que ça plaira et que vous aurez plaisir à lire ce chapitre._


	8. Chapter 8 : Mauvaise nouvelle

Chapitre VIII : Mauvaise nouvelle

Ce matin n'étant pas différent des autres je me réveillais dans les cris, les coups, les hurlements. Seulement ce matin Konan n'était pas l'une de celles qui nous réveilla. Depuis ce qu'elle avait essayé de me faire, elle avait comme disparu. L'appel dura un long moment comme à chaque fois, et je n'avais qu'une hâte retrouver Madara. J'avais toujours une sensation désagréable au niveau de mon bas ventre mais pas de la douleur, j'étais heureuse d'avoir pu goûter à cette chose qu'on appelait « faire l'amour ». Je pris mon café rapidement avec Sakura et Hinata et me dirigeais vers le bâtiment de Madara. Quand je l'aperçu je lui dis bonjour le rouge aux joues, un peu gênée par ma demande d'hier même si je n'en regrettais aucune seconde. Mais ce matin là, il n'était pas dans son état habituel, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Puis je demander ce qu'il ne va pas ?

\- Hm, qu'as-tu dis ?

\- Vous semblez perdu dans vos pensées. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui, ca va.

\- Très bien…

\- En fait, l'homme qui dirigeait les camps depuis ces dernières années va venir demain, et je suis prêt à parier que tout ça est à cause de Konan.

\- De Konan ? Qu'a-t-elle avoir là dedans ?

\- Elle refuse le fait que je ne l'aime pas, elle est obsessionnelle et vu ce qu'elle à tenté de te faire, je pense qu'elle veut nous le faire payer à tous les deux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Indra viendrait vérifier demain si je m'occupe bien du camp alors qu'il s'en fichait jusqu'à présent.

Je ne répondais pas, j'avais peur de ce que Konan pouvait faire. C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air dérangée.

La journée passa drôlement vite, j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire dans « la maison » de Madara et j'avais surtout du nettoyer ses draps. Les tâches de sang avaient eu du mal à partir mais j'avais finalement réussis à en venir à bout. Madara m'avait fait manger avec lui et nous avions beaucoup parlé. Bien sûr il ne changeait pas, il semblait toujours un peu distant et discret sur la personne qu'il était mais il était très gentil quand même et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Je rentrais plus tard que d'habitude au baraquement tant les choses qu'il m'avait demandé de faire avaient été longues à cause de la venue d'Indra. Je m'allongeais et m'endormis en ayant pour seule chose en tête la venu de cet homme demain. Je priais pour que tout ce passe bien.

Le lendemain la matinée passa étrangement à une vitesse fulgurante et Madara m'avait bien précisé la veille que je devais absolument retourner travailler avec les autres filles pour aujourd'hui au risque de provoquer la colère d'Indra contre moi, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de se créer des tensions avec cet homme, ce que je comprenais parfaitement.

Je travaillais avec les filles pour la journée et j'en étais heureuse mais j'espérais quand même que cela finisse vite pour être demain, j'avais trop pris l'habitude de travailler différemment. Et j'avais aussi hâte en quelque sorte de revoir Madara.

La journée touchait à sa fin, j'allais me coucher après avoir mangé et je fermais les yeux priant pour m'endormir vite mais le sommeil fut évidemment long à venir.

Le lendemain matin quand nous fûmes réveillées, Konan n'était toujours pas là et je me demandais si elle était morte. Après l'appel je me rendis chez Madara sans même prendre le temps de boire mon café. J'étais vraiment impatiente, même si je n'en comprenais pas la raison. Quand j'arrivais dans son bureau, il était adossé contre celui-ci, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Tu es arrivée plus tôt que d'habitude aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, vous m'attendiez apparemment.

\- En quelque sorte, j'avais deviné que tu viendrais avant, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

Je ne disais rien, agacée par son affirmation. Madara me regarda en silence de longues minutes mais il ne me donna pas de tâche à effectuer. D'un seul coup il brisa le silence alors que je commençais à penser qu'il ne le ferait pas.

\- On a un petit problème.

\- On ?

\- Oui, il te concerne aussi, Konan à raconté à Indra que je m'étais épris de toi. Je vais me faire juger pour mon crime dans une semaine. Et il risque de s'en prendre à toi très bientôt.

\- Mon Dieu mais… Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Je vais te faire sortir d'ici au plus vite.

\- Mais Madara et vous ?

\- Je m'en sortirais toujours, je ne suis pas faible !

Son ton était tranchant comme si je venais de l'insulter. Il m'ordonna de quitter le bâtiment au bout de quelques secondes et je me sentis obligée de dire quelque chose avant de partir.

\- Madara ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je crois que… que j'aurai pu vous aimez avec le temps, en tout cas ce que je ressens pour vous en ce moment n'est pas banale…

Il souffla un bon coup, décroisa les bras, se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et me rejoignit. Il m'attrapa par la taille et il m'embrassa, un baiser chaste, mais tellement agréable. Quand nos lèvres se détachèrent nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux quelques secondes. Il me poussa légèrement pour me faire partir et je tournais les talons je partais encore incapable de réaliser ce que je venais de faire, ce que je venais de m'avouer à moi-même.

Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelque jours avant le jugement de Madara et j'avais tellement peur pour lui, je ne savais plus quoi faire ou comment agir. Je priais pour qu'un miracle arrive et que tout se passe pour le mieux. Je n'avais toujours pas dis un mot à Hinata et Sakura, bien trop timide et ayant peur de les impliquer dans quoi que ce soit.

J'étais en train de boire mon café après l'appel de ce matin, j'étais comme dans un autre monde. Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant que Madara ne soit jugé et certainement qu'il finisse en très mauvaise posture. Soudain quelque chose d'étrange se produisit, des hommes étrangers au camp arrivèrent en tenue de combat et lançaient des bombes au niveau des bâtiments de ceux qui nous surveillaient depuis déjà trois ans maintenant. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui se passait, j'étais bien trop perdue et faible pour comprendre. Hinata et Sakura s'était instantanément rapprochées de moi et on se serrait les unes contre les autres en fermant les yeux, on pensait toutes la même chose et je le savais : on allait mourir.

Les hommes en tenue de combat hurlaient et nous attrapaient par le bras, nous forçant à partir en direction d'un genre de camion ou ils forçaient les femmes que je côtoyais depuis quelques années maintenant à monter. J'avais l'impression de recommencer l'épisode du train, ce train qui nous avait menées en enfer, qui avait signé l'arrêt de mort d'Ino et tant d'autres femmes, sauf que là, on m'enlevait d'ici et je ne savais pas ce que je retrouverais là-bas.

J'aurais tant aimé voir Madara, il m'avait embarqué et je n'avais pas pu le voir dans ce chaos. J'avais peur à nouveau, mais cette fois ma peur était différente, je le savais : j'avais peur de le perdre.

\- Nous sommes les alliés mesdemoiselles, nous sommes venu vous délivrez et nous vous emmenons loin d'ici, à Paris. N'ayez crainte, nous ne vous ferrons pas de mal.

\- Alors c'est vraiment fini ?

\- Oui.

Hinata avait demandé ça les yeux pleins de larmes et elle était soulagée et même si je comprenais son sentiment, je ne me sentais pas aussi heureuse que je j'aurais pensé l'être quand je m'imaginais m'enfuir d'ici.

Le trajet dura des jours et pourtant la seule chose qui me préoccupait réellement c'était de savoir ce que Madara était devenu. Les hommes qui nous ont délivrés, les « alliés » nous avaient clairement dit qu'ils étaient venus nous sauver et qu'ils étaient contre l'Akatsuki, et bien que ce fût une bonne chose d'être sortie de ce camp infâme et de tous ses malheurs, je me demandais si Madara allait bien. Bien sûr je ne parlais à personne de ce que je pensais, ça aurait été bien trop risqué. Alors j'écoutais parler Sakura et Hinata, parfois pendant des heures mais sans vraiment être là.

Hinata nous avait alors fait promettre de nous revoir de ne jamais nous oublier et nous avons toutes les trois fait la promesse bien que c'était une chose inutile puisque nous ne pourrions jamais nous oublier car nous ne pourrions décemment pas mettre de côté cette partie de notre vie.

Arrivée à Paris, je retournais dans ma maison et je n'y trouvais pas mes parents. J'allais toquer de porte en porte pour que quelqu'un me dise ce qu'il c'était passé ici. Mes voisins m'apprirent qu'ils avaient étaient tués après mon arrestation. Je passais au moins les trois jours qui suivirent à pleurer. Dieu que j'étais malheureuse. Je n'avais même pas pu leur dire au revoir. La situation était horrible et je me sentais seule au monde. Il est vrai que j'avais Hinata et Sakura, mais nous ne nous voyions pas les premiers temps, chacune essayant de retrouver un semblant de vie normal, de trouver du travail, et de réorganiser nos vies.

Elles m'avaient d'ailleurs souvent accompagnées sur la tombe de mes parents les jours qui ont suivit cette terrible révélation. Elles ne m'avaient pas laissé tomber, je leur en étais reconnaissante. C'était tellement dur parfois de se revoir, nous avions tout perdu toutes les trois mais au moins nous étions ensemble. Sakura et Hinata avaient déménagé pas loin de chez moi. Il faut dire que c'était très pratique car souvent l'une de nous était sur le point de craquer et alors les autres devaient la soutenir.

C'était assez amusant car cela faisait à peine deux petites semaines que nous étions arrivées à Paris, deux petites semaines que nos vies avaient repris, et que nous avions appris que la guerre avait cessé, cependant j'avais l'impression que cela faisait déjà une éternité et je savais que ça ne finirait pas de si tôt car ce qui me manquait le plus c'était mes parents et Madara. Oui Madara, je me rendais compte maintenant que je ne le voyais plus qu'il avait compté énormément pour moi, qu'il avait un peu rendu ma vie plus stable au camp, qu'il m'avait protégé et en plus de toutes ces choses, il est le premier homme qui avec qui j'ai jamais partagé de l'intimité. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement quand il voulait en savoir plus sur moi.

Je pleurais souvent le soir en pensant à lui, je n'en avais parlé à personne tout simplement parce que personne n'aurait compris. Je priais pour le revoir un jour. Je détestais tellement ce camp et tous ces monstres qui nous avaient fait du mal. Mais lui, lui me faisait quelque chose de différent. Je n'avais pas ce sentiment de dégoût envers lui. Et là encore une fois j'étais dans mon lit les larmes aux yeux car je savais très bien qu'il était mort comme tous les autres dans ce camp. Les alliés ne les auraient jamais laissé vivre.

 _Voilà un autre petit chapitre, en espérant qu'il plaise comme les autres._


	9. Chapter 9 :Souvenir

Chapitre IX : Souvenir

Je me réveillais un matin après avoir fait cauchemar tout en sueur et en larmes, mes parents se faisaient tuer sous mes yeux, Madara aussi et j'avais la sensation que ce rêve venait vraiment de se passer même si je savais que ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Je me redressais doucement me demandant si je devais aller voir les filles pour ne pas rester seule. Finalement je décidais que c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'il valait mieux que je reste seule pour un petit moment. Je me redressais et allais dans la cuisine pour me préparer un petit déjeuné, un vrai. Pas seulement du café infect. D'ailleurs je ne pouvais simplement plus en boire. Après avoir mangé je ressentais une sorte de nausée qui grandissait. Le cauchemar m'avait retourné plus que je ne le croyais. Je courrais aux toilettes pour vomir. Après avoir fini je me redressais et aller m'asseoir sur une chaise. Sakura et Hinata arrivèrent sans toquer, après tout elles avaient le double des clés de l'appartement dans lequel je vivais.

\- Mon Dieu Azami ! Tu es dans un tel état ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Ça va… Enfin je crois, j'ai fais un horrible cauchemar à propos de mes parents et je crois que ça m'a beaucoup touché, et comme je suis fatiguée ces temps-ci ça ne doit pas aider.

J'essayais de sourire pour les rassurer mais si Hinata avait l'air de comprendre, Sakura me regardait de manière sceptique.

\- On devrait peut être t'emmener voir un docteur juste pour vérifier que tu vas bien.

\- Non ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu sais notre rythme de vie à été très bousculé ces trois dernières années et la il faut que je me réadapte et aussi que je surmonte ces cauchemars c'est tout Sakura.

\- Si tu le dis.

Sakura ne me croyait pas, je le voyais dans son regard et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais je décidais de l'ignorer. Hinata devait partir travailler elle nous embrassa et partie rapidement. Sakura m'annonça alors qu'elle resterait avec moi la journée et j'acceptais silencieusement. Vers la fin de matinée, j'eus à nouveau l'impression que j'allais être malade et je commençais fortement à m'inquiéter même si je ne le disais pas à Sakura. J'avais peur d'être tombé malade, les malades au camp ne s'en sortaient jamais et c'est une image que je garderais toujours en tête. Je ne pu pas me retenir bien longtemps et je du courir une nouvelle fois aux toilettes. Sakura m'avait accompagnée et tenait mes cheveux. Quand je me redressais et que j'allais me nettoyer elle me regarda le visage fermé, j'étais incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Vient avec moi Azami, tu as besoin de voir un médecin.

\- Je ne sais pas Sakura j'ai peur tu sais et je

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème on vécu trop de chose horrible, et on a vu trop de maladie emporter toutes ces femmes pour ne pas y aller, alors vient avec moi.

Malgré moi je du me rendre à l'évidence que si j'étais malade, j'avais intérêt à me faire soigner rapidement.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement chez le médecin et même si la consultation était censée être privée je demandais à Sakura de venir avec moi et je le médecin ne broncha pas. Il me fit faire un tat d'examen et me posa un tat de question sur ma vie avant le camp et pendant le camp et j'avais l'impression de ne servir à rien car je ne connaissais pas beaucoup de réponse à ce qu'il me demandait. Une fois fini il me fit patienter dans une salle uniquement avec Sakura. J'étais stressée et je commençais à m'imaginer de quelle façon j'allais mourir. Sakura elle ne me regardait pas, ni même ne me parlait, elle avait juste les yeux dans le vague. Après un long moment d'attente le médecin revint enfin avec les résultats.

\- Et bien voilà j'ai les résultats. Vous êtes enceinte mademoiselle Yamada.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, mon sang se glaça d'un coup.

\- E-enceinte ? Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Certain, cela fait environ un mois que vous êtes enceinte d'après nos calculs.

Je me relevais doucement sans dire un mot et je partis, Sakura me suivait aussi. Pas un mot ne s'échappa de ses lèvres ou des miennes. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Comment c'était possible ? Enceinte ! La seule fois ou j'avais franchis le pas c'était avec Madara. Ca voulait donc dire que c'était lui le père. Madara le père de mon enfant à venir. J'arrivais à l'appartement Sakura sur les talons, elle ferma la porte et j'allais dans ma chambre. J'étais sure qu'elle m'y suivrait.

J'allais m'assoir sur le lit, le dos collé au mur. Je regardais les draps, ces bouts de tissus me semblait si peu important à l'époque. Mais vivre sans ça pendant trois ans m'avait fait prendre conscience que c'était en fait un luxe et il ne fallait plus que je l'oublie. Sakura s'assied en face de moi sur le lit avant de commencer à parler.

\- Si tu es enceinte maintenant, Azami, ça veut dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que nous étions au camp pas vrai ?

\- Oui…

\- C'était avec Madara c'est ça ?

Je relevais les yeux vers elle, un peu gênée.

\- Oui Sakura, c'était avec lui.

\- Ce monstre t'a violé, et tu ne nous as rien dit. Combien de fois c'est arrivé ?

J'étais sous le choque. Je n'avais pas pensé une seconde qu'elle aurait en tête l'idée qu'il m'avait violé, bien qu'en y réfléchissant c'était normal qu'elle l'eut cru. J'avais peur de la dégouter à l'époque elle et Hinata c'est pour ça que je ne voulais rien dire en grande partie, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'idée qu'elle puisse croire qu'il m'ait violé.

\- Il… Il ne m'a pas violé Sakura…

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- J-je lui ai demandé de… d-de me faire l'amour…

\- Je te demande pardon ?! Mais tu m'avais dis être vierge !

\- Je l'étais ! Il est le seul homme que je n'ai jamais connu !

\- Attend quoi ?! Avec lui ? Azami mais qu'est qu'il t'a prit !

\- Je sais que ça va paraître ridicule mais je pensais que j'allais mourir là-bas Sakura ! Je voulais savoir ce que c'était ce sentiment et il était gentil la plupart du temps, il m'a même sauvé la vie !

\- Quoi ? Sauvé la vie ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ca ?

\- Un jour Konan à voulu me faire payer le fait que Madara ne l'aimait pas… Elle m'a emmené chez Orochimaru… Il pratiquait des expériences de stérilisation sur les femmes… C'est pour ça que bien souvent elles ne revenaient pas.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Azami.

Nous restions silencieuses un petit moment.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas… C'est comment tu as pu tomber enceinte ? Je veux dire au tout début tu avais eu tes règles après ton grand stress tu te rappelles ?! Mais depuis ce jour là tu les avais toujours eues ?

\- Non… Enfin de manière très irrégulières, quand Ino est décédée par exemple je les ai eu… Et peu de temps avant qu'on… enfin tu comprends… Je suspectais les avoir eu mais sans en être sûre. Et de toute façon je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant après toutes ces maltraitances.

\- Apparemment ton corps en à décidé autrement.

\- Mais un enfant ? De Madara ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui. Il… I-il est probablement mort Sakura… Comment je vais faire… J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants mais pas seule.

\- Je ne sais pas, si tu veux t'en débarrasser je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Je ne veux pas m'en débarrasser ! J'ai juste peur de ce qui pourrait arriver tu comprends. Une femme seule qui attend un enfant c'est… Et puis c'est mon enfant, et l'enfant de Madara ! Je ne sais pas s'il en voulait mais… J'en prendrais soin Sakura !

Je ne savais plus comment penser correctement, toutes mes pensées s'emmêlaient pourtant j'étais sûre de vouloir cet enfant, même si ça me faisait peur en même temps.

\- Tu l'as beaucoup aimé pas vrai ?

\- Je… Oui, je l'aime.

\- Il a prit soin de toi pour ta première fois ?

Je rougissais énormément car c'était un sujet très sensible pour moi.

\- Plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi alors Azami.

Je lui souriais tendrement et elle m'attrapa la main.

\- Hinata et moi t'aideront et seront là pour toi dès que tu en auras besoin, après tout un petit bébé à s'occuper ne nous fera pas de mal !

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes, mais pour une fois c'était des larmes de joies. J'avais du mal à croire que cet endroit, ce camp infâme où tout c'était arrêté pour moi était en fait l'endroit ou étrangement tout allait pouvoir recommencer et peut être même se reconstruire.

\- J'aurais tant aimé, l'avoir rencontré dans un autre contexte tu sais.

\- Vous vous êtes aimé comme un homme aime une femme et une femme aime un homme, le contexte était loin d'être idéal mais les plus belles histoires d'amour ne le sont jamais vraiment tu ne crois pas…

\- Tu as sans doute raison Sakura. Dis… Tu penses qu'il m'a aimé lui aussi ?

\- Vu ce que tu m'en à raconté je pense que oui.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit doucement et laissa apparaître la belle brune qui avait les cheveux au milieu du cou désormais.

\- Les filles ? Tout va bien ? Quand je suis arrivée je n'ai trouvé personne, j'ai cru que peut être vous étiez sortie.

\- Hinata, Azami à quelque chose à te dire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je suis enceinte.

J'avais dis ça sans même réfléchir sans même penser à la ménager, j'étais bien trop impatiente de pouvoir enfin le partager avec elle aussi. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et je pensais qu'elle allait me questionner mais au lieu de ça, elle me prit dans ses bras et me dit tout bas :

\- Je pense réellement que c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse te faire après « ça »… C'est comme une renaissance. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi si tu savais. Tu feras une maman formidable.

Je racontais toute l'histoire à Hinata et elle m'écouta, sans me juger et mes deux amies me firent la promesse de rester la pour moi et je passais une nuit magique, pensant au petit miracle qui grandissait tout doucement dans mon ventre. C'était une revanche sur la vie. J'étais juste triste de ne pas pouvoir la partager avec Madara.

 _Guest : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir ^^', en tout cas ce petit message m'aura vraiment fait très plaisir._

 _Voilà le chapitre IX, j'espère qu'il plaira. C'est bientôt la fin de cette histoire mais je suis en train d'en écrire une autre._


	10. Chapter 10 : Nouvelle vie

Chapitre X : Nouvelle vie

Huit mois avaient passés, j'étais donc à mon neuvième mois, le bébé pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, j'étais stressée et je doutais beaucoup de moi. J'espérais pouvoir vraiment élever cet enfant seule sans l'aide d'un mari. Malgré le stress j'étais impatiente de voir enfin son petit visage et j'étais heureuse quand je sentais ce petit être remuer dans mon ventre.

Je posais ma main sur mon ventre et je sentis un léger coup de pied ce qui me fit sourire. Sakura m'apporta de l'eau et mon repas. Elle et Hinata avaient tenue parole et avaient prit soin de moi durant ces neuf mois.

Je partis me doucher et je sentis une drôle de sensation dans mon ventre, un liquide s'écoula entre mes jambes, la couleur transparente qui se mélangeait à celle de l'eau me fit comprendre rapidement ce qui se passait. Je venais de perdre les eaux. Je me dépêchais de sortir de la douche et mis le plus rapidement possible un sous vêtement, mon pyjama et au moment ou j'allais ouvrir la porte voulant prévenir Sakura que le travail commençait, une contraction violente parcourus tout mon corps et je dus m'arrêter de bouger et de respirer quelques secondes tant la douleur avait été intense.

Quand la douleur fut passé je rejoignis Sakura, lui dis ce qu'il c'était passé et elle s'empressa de me déposer à l'hôpital laissant un mot sur la table pour Hinata quand elle rentrerait. Une sage femme arriva et m'emmena dans une chambre spécialement conçu pour les accouchements. Elle vérifia de combien de centimètres mon col était ouvert et me dit qu'il fallait encore supporter un peu plus longtemps les douleurs. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus, tout mon corps me faisait souffrir et je pleurais sans pouvoir me retenir.

Mon Dieu je pensais à toutes ces femmes qui étaient passées par là avant moi et je me disais que ce n'était pas humain, pas possible de ressentir une telle douleur. J'avais une pensée pour Madara, entre deux contractions, il allait devenir père, sans vraiment l'avoir désiré ou même imaginé mais je me plaisais à penser que s'il était avec moi et que tout c'était passé différemment et bien il serait avec moi dans cette chambre d'accouchement, me tenant la main et étant un peu stresser pour les événements à venir. Je regrettais qu'il ne soit pas la mais savoir que dans quelques heures maintenant j'aurai mon bébé dans mes bras m'enleva tout doute quel qu'il soit.

La sage femme arriva et m'indiqua quand commencer à pousser de toutes mes forces. C'était épuisant, ça me faisait très mal mais je n'arrêtais pas pour autant.

Au bout d'une heure le bébé était enfin là, mais je ne pu pas le voir car la sage femme du le nettoyer. J'attendais avec impatience de voir enfin sa petite tête. Pendant ce temps des infirmières s'occupaient de mes soins après l'accouchement. La sage femme arriva enfin, après de longues minutes m'apportant ce tout petit bébé qui était le mien dans une serviette propre.

\- Voilà mademoiselle Yamada, c'est votre bébé, un joli petit garçon.

J'étais incapable de répondre, elle me le déposa dans les bras et je vis son magnifique visage, il ressemblait énormément à Madara. J'avais les yeux pleins de larmes, de joie mais aussi de tristesse, ce petit être me rappellerais toujours son père, qui m'avait sauvé la vie au moins deux fois pendant la pire période de ma sombre existence. Je déposais un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

\- Il s'appelle Izuna

\- Très jolie prénom mademoiselle ! Tenez maintenant je vais vous montrez comment le nourrir.

Elle m'expliqua comment lui donner le sein et j'étais la maman la plus ému du monde en voyant mon petit bébé boire son lait. Elle m'expliqua aussi comment le bercer, le changer et toutes les autres choses qu'une maman avait besoin de savoir.

Sakura et Hinata vinrent voir Izuna le lendemain et elles étaient tombées amoureuse de lui à l'instant ou elles l'ont vu. Toutes les deux voulaient le porter. J'étais heureuse en cet instant mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à son père. J'espérais que de la ou il était il pouvait voir son fils.

Depuis une semaine qu'Izuna était là, ma vie avait radicalement changée. Izuna était en train de pleurer dans son berceau alors je courrais le chercher. Je refusais de l'entendre pleurer, toute ma vie avant lui avait été bien trop bercée de larmes pour laisser ce petit ange pleurer.

\- Allons mon chéri, tata Hinata va bientôt arriver chut calme toi, je suis là.

Je le tenais fort contre mon cœur et il finit par s'endormir à nouveau dans mes bras. On toqua à la porte, alors j'allais doucement poser mon fils dans son berceau en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne se réveille pas. Sakura avait été bien longue pour une fois, elle était partie chercher du linge en plus pour le bébé car elle pensait qu'il n'en avait pas déjà assez. J'avais hâte de voir quelle surprise elle me réservait.

J'ouvris la porte et m'arrêta net. C'était impossible. Madara se tenait la devant moi, de toute sa hauteur, aussi beau que quand je l'avais quitté quelques mois auparavant.

\- Azami, ça faisait longtemps.

\- Tu es en vie. Je veux dire, je pensais que…

\- Non ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Les alliés sont arrivés et j'avais été jugé plus tôt que prévu, donc j'étais enfermé et les alliés on cru que j'étais un détenu. J'ai donc pu sortir sans tuer qui que ce soit. Je devais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

\- J-je, je ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- Tes cheveux ont repoussés, tu es… très belle.

Je commençai à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

\- Merci… Tant de choses se sont passées Madara.

Comme si le bébé m'avait comprit il se mit à hurler. Je restais tétanisée, il ne savait pas pour le bébé, moi qui avait tant imaginé la famille que nous aurions pu être si tout avait été différents. Mais tout était différent désormais, Madara était là, devant moi, bel et bien vivant.

Son visage se crispa et il se referma sur lui-même avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu un enfant. Tu devrais aller t'occuper de lui Azami, et je suppose que ton mari n'est pas loin a vu de ta réaction.

\- Non ! Non Madara, je… je ne suis pas mariée et cet enfant… Et bien je…

\- Tu quoi ?

\- C'est toi qui m'as fait cet enfant…

\- Je te demande pardon ? Tu n'avais même plus tes menstruations, comment c'est possible ?

\- Je… Il m'est arrivé de les avoir deux ou trois fois… Pas assez pour que je puisse deviner que ça pourrait arriver un jour… S'il te plaît crois-moi ! C'est ton enfant.

\- Je peux voir le bébé ?

\- Oui, rentre.

Je me poussais pour le laisser rentrer, toute chamboulée.

\- C'est un petit garçon.

Il ne répondit pas et je le guidais à travers l'appartement jusqu'à la chambre de notre fils qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Je le pris dans mes bras et il se calma instantanément. Madara l'observait sans rien dire, je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer son regard. Il semblait toujours si fermé. Il me tendit les bras mais ne prononça pas un mot. Je lui mettais le petit dans les bras, il ne criait pas, il se rendormait à poings fermés dans les bras de son père.

\- Comment s'appelle t-il ?

\- Izuna.

\- Izuna ? Mais pourquoi as-tu

\- C'était ton frère, il avait beaucoup compté pour toi. Et comme c'était aussi ton fils je me suis dit que si tu avais été avec nous à sa naissance tu aurais aimé qu'il porte son nom.

\- Merci Azami, vraiment. Il est parfait.

\- Il te ressemble beaucoup.

Il ne releva pas les yeux de notre fils mais esquissa un sourire léger. J'adorais cette vision de lui, tenant notre enfant et moi présente à leur côté comme une vrai famille. Il posa le petit dans son berceau au bout d'un moment. Il me regardait d'une manière étrange. Je décidais de couper court à ce silence.

\- Madara tu restes avec nous pas vrai ? J'ai tellement pleuré et été inquiète en me demandant comment j'allais éduquer notre enfant seule… Mais tu es là aujourd'hui ! J'espère vraiment que tu resteras avec nous… Il a besoin de toi… et moi aussi.

\- Au moment où tu as dit que c'était mon enfant qui pleurait je n'avais plus l'intention de partir. Même si tu avais été mariée, j'aurai tué cet homme pour rester avec toi et Izuna.

\- Madara, si tu savais comme ces derniers mois ont été durs.

Je me sentais prête à fondre en larmes mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps, me collant contre le mur pour m'embrasser. Cette sensation m'avait manqué. Je me laissais faire et il passa sa main sous main sous mon t-shirt.

\- Non Madara, s'il te plaît attend.

\- Hm… Quoi qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, tu viens de dire que

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dis ce n'est pas le problème. Mais Izuna est dans la pièce… Je ne veux pas faire ça ici, allons dans la chambre. Notre chambre.

\- Encore mieux.

Il sourit et me porta comme une mariée, je rigolais doucement pour ne pas réveiller Izuna. Je lui indiquais ou était la chambre, et il me déposa avec douceur sur le lit tout en commençant à retirer son haut, impatient.

\- Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait ça, j'ai peur d'avoir oublié comment faire.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié en ce qui me concerne.

Il avait grogné ces paroles contre mon coup et ça m'avait procuré une drôle de sensation dans mon ventre.

\- Oui mais justement Madara, peut être que comme ça fait longtemps et que la dernière fois était ma première fois alors j'aurais peut être mal ?...

\- Peut être.

Je le regardais les yeux pleins de désespoir, je ne voulais pas avoir mal.

\- Mais je serais doux, j'irai doucement ne t'en fait pas.

Je souriais et hochais la tête. Je lui faisais confiance. Il continuait de m'embrasser le cou et je gémissais doucement. Il revint à mes lèvres et m'embrassa langoureusement, je faisais de mon mieux pour répondre à son baiser même si je me sentais très maladroite. Il m'enleva mon t-shirt, et caressait ma poitrine avec douceur et je sentais un feu à l'intérieur de moi qui ne faisait que grandir. Je me redressais un peu de manière a ce qu'il comprenne que je voulais qu'il s'asseye. Une fois assis tous les deux je m'empressais de l'embrasser et de toucher son enroulaient ma taille et je sentais à quel point il était puissant. Sa musculature était vraiment impressionnante je me sentais en sécurité. J'embrassais ses pectoraux et il frissonnait légèrement. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Mais Madara aimait prendre les choses en mains alors il me poussa doucement pour que je me rallonge et il se mit sur moi. Il commença à suçoter et mordiller mes seins et je gémissais de plus en plus fort, il me rendait folle. Il descendit de plus en plus bas me retira ma jupe et ma culotte et il m'embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses avant de commencer à jouer avec l'endroit le plus intime de mon corps et je me cambrais à chaque coup de langue.

Au bout de quelques minutes il arrêta et retira son pantalon à la hâte. Il se positionna contre mon entrée et poussa doucement. Je ressentais comme une petite brûlure, mais rien de bien terrible. Il m'observait attendant mon aval pour continuer ou rester comme ça.

\- Ca va. Tu peux continuer.

Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre et il commença à bouger doucement d'abord et de plus en plus vite. Cette sensation de brûlure dispararût bien vite ne laissant place qu'au plaisir. Je gémissais de plus en plus et d'un seul coup de vis des étoiles, tout mon corps se contracta. Je ne savais pas ce qui passait, et Madara continuait ses mouvements de va et viens quelques instants avant de finir à l'intérieur de moi et de se rallonger à mes côtés. Je me sentais exténuée. Et nos respirations s'entremêlaient.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?...

J'étais un peu timide de lui posait cette question, je faisais encore preuve d'une grande inexpérience.

\- Ton premier orgasme. Ça arrive souvent quand tu as beaucoup appréciait ce qui vient de se passer

\- Oh… Tu en as toi aussi ?

\- Avec toi oui.

Je rougissais et il m'attira dans ses bras, j'étais collée contre son torse et je jouais avec mes doigts à faire de petite forme sur son torse.

\- Je t'aime Madara.

\- Moi aussi.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse me répondre une chose pareille tellement il été réservé. Sans même le remarquer je tombais dans les bras de Morphée sans même m'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain Sakura arriva avec les couches pendant que Madara prenait sa douche et je lui demandais pourquoi elle avait été si longue et n'était pas venu hier. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle était arrivée e m'avait entendu parler avec un homme dans la chambre du bébé, elle avait alors comprit se qui se passait et avait décidé de partir pour nous laisser la journée ensemble. Hinata et Sakura le rencontrèrent et bien qu'elles comprirent vite qu'il n'était pas un homme parfait elles lui laissèrent une chance. Après tout il avait déjà sauvé ma vie plusieurs fois et celle d'Hinata aussi.

 _ChuwiGUM : ahaha tu te sens mieux maintenant j'espère ? Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et encore désolé pour l'attente ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas._

 _Voilà le chapitre_ X, _j'espère qu'il plaira, le prochain "chapitre" est en fait l'épilogue et je suis en train d'écrire une autre fiction en ce moment voilà voilà. :)_


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Quatre ans étaient passés depuis que Madara était revenu et la vie avait commencé à prendre une tournure que je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer. Madara était un père intentionné, bien sûr il ne changeait pas et resté fidèle à lui-même il ne souriait pas beaucoup mais il était quand même présent pour nous à chaque instant et c'était suffisant pour faire notre bonheur.

Il nous arrivait parfois de parler d'avoir un deuxième enfant mais nous n'étions pas vraiment pressés. Nous étions encore jeune, et Izuna avait quatre ans seulement alors il nous prenait beaucoup de temps déjà. Il avait bien grandit, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, il avait les cheveux noirs et il était déjà grand pour son âge. Il courrait partout dans la maison et avait le don de me faire tourner en bourrique. Des fois quand il pleurait dans son lit le soir, j'allais le chercher pour qu'il dorme avec nous et instantanément il s'arrêtait, comme si notre présence suffisait à le calmer. Dans ces moments là j'étais tellement heureuse. C'était comme si le ciel m'avait accordé une nouvelle chance de refaire ma vie.

Hinata quant à elle commençait à fréquenter un garçon et Sakura avait réussi à se faire accepter en étude de psychologie. Elle y consacrait la majeure partie de son temps et j'étais heureuse qu'elle puisse enfin réaliser ses études qui lui plaisaient tant.

\- Maman ?

J'étais en train de laver la vaisselle quand j'entendis la voix de mon petit ange.

\- Oui Izuna ?

\- On pourrait aller chercher papa ce soir au travail ?

\- C'est une bonne idée, ça lui ferait plaisir !

Il me fit un énorme sourire et partie en courant dans sa chambre sûrement pour jouer jusqu'à ce que je lui dise qu'on devait partir si on voulait arriver à temps pour faire le trajet avec son père. Je préparais le repas du soir pour être sûre de ne pas perdre trop de temps en rentrant et j'aidais Izuna à s'habiller avant de partir. Il avait mit sa petite main dans la mienne et semblait vraiment heureux à l'idée de surprendre son père. Par chance il ne travaillait pas très loin à vingt minutes à peine.

Une fois arrivée nous attendions l'espace de cinq petites minutes avant de le voir sortir du bâtiment. Il travaillait comme chef d'une brigade policière, nous avions bien rigolé les filles et moi quand il nous avait dit ça, c'était un peu l'ironie du sort. Malgré qu'il ne fût pas un homme mauvais, il avait fait de très mauvaises choses et j'essayais juste d'oublier ça pour que ça n'empiète pas sur notre relation.

Quand Izuna vit son père il me lâcha la main, courût et encercla les jambes de Madara de ses petits bras.

\- Surprise ! On est venu te chercher pour faire le trajet avec toi Papa !

\- C'est gentil Izuna.

Il lui posa la main sur le sommet du grande avant de lui ébouriffait les cheveux et de le prendre dans ses bras pour s'avancer vers moi. Il me m'attira de son bras libre vers lui et m'embrassa.

\- Beurk !

Je commençais à rire doucement. Cette vie bien qu'elle eut été atroce fut un temps était désormais tout ce don j'avais besoin et je comptais bien la chérir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Après tout on ne savait jamais qui on était vraiment jusqu'à ce que quelque chose d'important nous le montre. Moi j'avais compris qui j'étais quand j'ai commençais à accepter mon passé comme faisant partie de moi bien qu'il fut sombre, mais aussi quand j'ai épousé Madara, un homme qui aurait pu me tuer à l'époque et qui à lui aussi changer sa destinée en me rencontrant.

 _Salut tout le monde, voilà c'est l'épilogue, j'espère que cette courte histoire vous aura plu. Je reviendrais prochainement avec l'autre que je suis en train d'écrire en ce moment mais je préfère qu'elle soit fini avant de commencer à la poster. En revanche je tenais juste à revenir sur quelque chose, j'ai reçu un commentaire sur mon précédent chapitre me disant que Madara était OOC, ce qui est vrai à 100%, en fait quand j'avais commencé à écrire cet fiction, il y a de ça pas mal de temps maintenant, c'était bien mon intention première de rendre Madara ainsi car je ne pense pas qu'il soit fondamentalement mauvais, cela dit j'aurai bien sûr pu utiliser un autre personnage ,mais avant d'écrire pour j'écrivais avant tout pour moi et mon plaisir. Autrement dit le rendre OOC était mon intention encore une fois, par contre je m'excuse platement, il est vrai que j'aurai du prévenir et que je ne l'ai pas fait car ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit. Le commentaire de cette personne m'a fait réalisé que bien évidemment des gens ont put être déçu de voir Madara ainsi et je m'en excuse vraiment. Ce commentaire m'aura permis de faire plus attention à ça la prochaine fois et je ne pense pas que cette personne reviendra sur cette histoire mais si c'est le cas : merci ! ce genre de commentaire m'aide à progresser et me rendre compte de mes erreurs, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me l'écrire. Encore désolée pour ce long paragraphe. J'espère tout de même que ça vous aura plu et à très vite._

 _Alwaysinmyheart51._


End file.
